Hope
by Rainbows28
Summary: Klaroline. Who would have thought that after things just seem to settle, fate decided to do what fate does best? Mess everything up. Forcing Caroline and Elena to travel to New Orleans. Non-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I OWN NOTHING. All of said characters belong to the fabulous creators of TVD. I do however own the plot line.**

* * *

Caroline released another laugh as she stared down in the sink. This was the fifth laughing fit she'd burst into in the past hour. She shook her head as she stared into the mirror, trying to figure out what her life had come to these past couple of months. Damon, Stefan, and Elena had officially ended. She left both Salvatore brothers only to move in with Caroline the next night. Damon left and from what she'd heard he and Katherine were getting along just fine.

Then Stefan had disappeared to New Orleans with Rebekah, Bonnie and Jeremy had gotten married and are now living in West Virginia, expecting their first child. Alaric had moved on to other interests, away from Mystic Falls. Matt had gone off to college in California, the goodbyes had been tearful and final. Caroline hadn't seen Tyler in nearly eight months and she'd been relieved. Last she heard he was settling nicely with another werewolf he called Hayley somewhere in the mountains, she was happy for them.

Tears pricked in her vision as the laughing became sobs, causing her to drop to the ground in pain. Klaus. She hadn't seen him in nearly eight weeks and the last time she had, she'd given in. Gone to bed with him and it had . . . ruined her. She sobbed again covering her mouth with her hand. Taking a deep breath she stood again and stared down into the sink with confusion, how? How? This wasn't possible. In fact it was the very definition of impossible.

Sniffing she shook her head, closing her eyes and trying not to laugh hysterically again. Her ears pricked as she heard Elena pull into the driveway.

"Hey Care? I was thinking sushi tonight. How about you?" She asked calmly her voice most likely not raising over an octave higher than if she were talking to someone right in front of her. Caroline didn't answer, just continued to stare down at the five pregnancy sticks in a vertical row set perfectly in the sink. All saying one thing. Glaring it at her. Positive.

Sniffing she wiped her tears and then laughed again. "Caroline?" She heard Elena, closer to the door than she had been a few seconds ago.

" Care open up! What are you doing?" Elena called, usual worry lacing her tone. God, Caroline loved Elena, but she didn't want to know how her favorite brunette was going to react when finding out. Caroline pushed herself from the ground and opened the door turning to walk deeper into the bathroom, not facing her friend, "Hey, what's up?" She asks softly and Caroline motioned to the sink.

There was silence. Long, dead, silence. "Caroline . . ." Elena's voice trailed off in doubt and confusion. "I can pee again, Lena." She laughed the joke as Elena's eyes widened in shock. Caroline's entire body shook as she raised her hands, wringing her wrists.

"I had this . . . this pressure at lunch and I just, you know, like, sat on the toilet and . . . peed." Care laughed hysterically falling onto the wall as Elena watched, with wide worried eyes, which only had tears filling Caroline's eyes quicker.

"Then I started to have these cravings for things that I haven't eaten since I was like twelve. Remember vanilla wafers? Bonnie, you, and me would sneak to the bridge and just eat them? Yeah I had like two packs. Then the blood, I almost drained the entire stash, sorry about that by the way. But that's not what made me think, 'Oh, I must be pregnant.' The thing that made me think that, was the stomach aches and the vomiting. I mean, vampires don't do that right? They don't throw up, or have weird food cravings, or pee!" She sobbed out through a laugh as she covered her mouth with shaking hands, feeling tears drench her face.

"Okay, Caroline, c'mon." Elena said, motherly leading her from the bathroom. Elena and Caroline sat on the bed with Elena's arms wrapped tightly around Caroline. "Care? Okay, you're pregnant. Possibly. We should go to a hospital okay? For a test?" Elena suggested to the breaking blonde in her arms and she nodded once.

"We'll just go, compel a meeting with the doctor, alright?" Again Caroline just nodded, completely still, completely quiet. Through the entire time she was lead through the house, to the car ride, and the time it took for Elena to compel the appointment and get Care settled into the chair. Caroline was dead quiet through it all. Elena started to pace as she watched her friend silently freak. Caroline silent; that was never a good thing. The doctor entered.

"Ah, who's the patient today? I'm Doctor Rayne." Elena realized that Caroline wasn't in the mood to speak, "Oh hi, I'm Katie and this is Sasha, she's pregnant, we think. We were hoping for an ultrasound." She compelled the doctor slyly. "Of course, an ultrasound and how long has the patient been pregnant?" Elena looked over at Caroline.

"Sasha?" Care looked up, blinking, "O-oh, um eight weeks. Perhaps." The doctor nods still in a trance as Caroline laid back pulling up her shirt exposing her slim, flat stomach. Well, actually at a second glance Elena could see a slight bump, not huge or rather noticeable, but Caroline had always been energetic and athletic long before becoming a vampire, causing her to have a slim body. _Holy shit._ The younger vampire thought as she stared wide eyed at her best friend.

The bump was . . . impossible. Caroline stopped aging, stopped gaining weight at seventeen, there shouldn't be a single, teeny shift in her skin tone let alone weight. Shifting Elena closed her eyes, trying desperately not to panic. God, where was Bonnie when you needed her? Oh right, married and pregnant. _Don't be bitter._ Elena reminded herself. She let Stefan and Damon go, she had to. All three of them were fooling themselves. They only brought each other misery and heartache, Elena refused to live that way for another week let alone eternity. Plus, both were extremely happy with their true mates and she was happy for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Caroline's eyes search the ceiling brought Elena back to earth, away from her thoughts. She grabbed and squeezed Caroline's hand and was rewarded with a grateful smile. "Ooh, yes, you are pregnant. Eight and a half weeks to be precise. Hold on a minute . . ." The man trailed off, frowning as he continued to search a near hyperventilating Caroline.

Elena swallowed the nerves and squeezed Care's hand tighter. "Well, Miss Sasha is appears that you are not just pregnant, but you are pregnant with . . . twins." Caroline launched from her chair and Dr. Rayne jumped back.

"What?! Oh no, no, no, no this is a mistake, check again, get a fucking professional in here. I can't be pregnant with one let alone two, this is insane!" Caroline screamed and Elena laughed it off nervously as she pushed Caroline back gently.

"Thank you so much, sir, now you will take this urine sample, get the tests back and print the papers, give them to us and forget this ever happened, understood?" She compelled. Rayne's eyes glazed over as he nods once,

"Understood." He took the urine sample and left.

Caroline's breathing was increased as she gripped Elena's wrists. "Caroline. Calm down. So Tyler can be a dad without having to leave Hayley and you don't have to get back with him, but I think he should n-." Elena stopped talking at the look on Caroline's face. Her body straightened and her face shone with seriousness.

"It's not Tyler's." It wasn't a question, just a confused statement.

Caroline sighed and sniffed, wondering if she should inform Elena just who this child belonged too. "Caroline." Elena stated, getting impatient and Caroline sniffed. "It's not Tyler's. Oh god Elena I know . . . the horrible awful things he's done and how stupid it was to get that vulnerable with him and I am . . . I am so sorry." Elena wiped the tears from Caroline's face and inhaled. She had an idea, but had to ask.

"Klaus?" She asks her voice wavering and Caroline burst into tears, "Don't hate me." She cried and Elena pulled her best friend to her chest.

"Caroline, I could never hate you . . . I love you. I'm just surprised that's all." Elena sighed, she didn't trust Klaus. He'd taken Stefan and killed Jenna. Killed so many and tried to kill so many, but . . . she'd tolerate him, for Caroline's sake.

Not to mention she'd be able to see Elijah . . . "Elena, I know that he killed Jenna and that is inexcusable and he's awful, I hate him so much for things he's done . . . but I also." She trailed off.

"Love him. You love him, Caroline. I loved Damon. Damon killed Jeremy, tried to kill you, and he's done awful horrible things. I forgave him, I can try with Klaus. I hope." She states honestly and Caroline sniffed. Rayne entered handing Caroline the papers along with images from the ultrasound. Caroline jumped down and left, along with Elena.

The girls were packing and Caroline was quiet, what was she to say? Klaus was literally the devil. He'd killed Jenna, banished Tyler, killed his mother, and even killed Elena. Took Stefan. Could she forgive him? How do you love something you're supposed to hate? How do you hate something you're supposed to love? All of this confusion was pissing her off.

She inhaled. Then there was Rebekah she would be okay with this baby thing, Caroline supposed. Perhaps she could even be a friend. Blonde to blonde. That was just a little crazy. She placed the last of her bags in her car and tossed Elena the keys. Sighing she locked the door to the old house that she'd once called a home, but if she was being honest this place was starting to fade as anything but painful memories.

The drive to New Orleans hadn't taken as long as Caroline had thought it would, in fact it was shorter than she would have liked. Elena pulled into a motel and both girls filed in. It was . . . quaint. Sweet. Elena spoke with the woman and they actually paid with cash. Arriving at the room was . . . interesting. "I feel like we're two people sharing room who are secretly in love, but happen to be married." Elena states and Caroline burst into laughter, "Thanks, Lena. I needed that." Both girls laughed as they walked in, setting their bags down.

Caroline changed into a black leather high waisted mini skirt with a simple strapless red tank top. Deciding to just go with her shoulders and arms bare, not too worried about the elements her and Elena left. "Nice dress." Caroline commented to Elena's strapless white dress that barely brushed her mid-thigh and gave a rather sexy view of cleavage.

"Thank you. I figured we'd take the French Quarter by storm." Both girls smirked as they descended the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline sighed as she let her hair fall in soft waves to her shoulders. All-natural. She smirked and then growled. "I hate this." Elena glanced at her.

"Which part? Dark city at night or the whole Klaus thing." Caroline didn't even bother to ask why she was whispering. From the moment she stepped foot outside she could feel the vampire energy swarming around.

"Both." Caroline stated hugging herself.

"Ah little Ryland." Both girls looked up to see four men standing in front of a girl who couldn't have been much older than fifteen.

"What did I tell you about my rules?" One man, with chocolate brown skin and a sickening smile asked. The girl gulped and turned, only to be stilled by a man that stood immediately in front of her.

"M-Marcel, p-please I was just trying to get h-home." She stuttered. Caroline took a step forward a low snarl escaping her. Marcel blinked and looked up, only to come face to face with sky blue eyes, then glanced over to see Hazelnut brown standing behind the girl, her front facing Jackson. A rather honorable mate. Uh.

"Who might you be?" He asks, the pretty blonde with legs that should have been illegal.

"None of your damn business you son of a bitch, get your rocks off by scaring little girls, how noble?" He took part in his boys' oohing. A soft laugh escaped him, "Oh you are feisty." He bit his bottom lip seductively.

"Listen Barbie, I don't like harming newcomers, especially ones so gorgeous. So just step aside, I can deal with this and then maybe I'll buy you a drink." Elena blinked and turned from her position, staring at Marcel with unconcealed shock.

"Care, is he flirting with you?" She asks and Caroline looked just as taken aback, but she snapped out of it.

"I think he is, Elena. What should we do about that?" She asks and Elena smirks cracking her fingers.

"I'm sure a good ass-kicking would teach these bastards a lesson." Marcel blinked at the brunette before back at the blonde.

"You're far out-numbered." Marcel states, incredulous at the bravery of these females. Sure, both were about the height of five foot seven, but their bodies were slim and easily breakable, by any of his men.

Caroline shrugged, "We're women; women are always out-numbered, Casanova." She states, kicking out as Elena punched Jackson, sending him to the ground as Marcel flew into a wall opposite them, something ticked inside of Caroline and she was moving faster than she thought physically possible, even for a vampire. All five men were on the ground and when Caroline turned, the girl they'd saved was gone too.

Elena sighed softly and laced arms with Caroline, "All we can do is hope she got home safely." Caroline nods once.

"You're right." Both girls walk off, leaving the gentlemen groaning and writhing in pain.

The night had been relatively uneventful that Caroline had started to hope that Klaus would just show up. She should just call him. Oh yes, that would be _amazing_. 'Hey Klaus, so I'm in New Orleans, ready for you to show me the world, but oh wait, there is a catch . . . you're going to be a father! Twice!' she groaned dropping her head to her arms.

"Boy trouble?" She looked up seeing the bartender pouring her a shot, oh she wishes.

"No." She motioned to her stomach and the woman's eyes widened before she quickly grabbed the glass throwing the alcohol behind her and setting down another glass, pouring it with coke, smart woman. Caroline chuckled. "Actually boy trouble and this trouble." The girl nodded, eyes sympathetic.

"Well, congratulations and welcome to New Orleans, I'm Cami." Caroline smiled softly.

"Caroline." The girls shook hands and Elena arrived breathless.

"Alright, strongest thing you've got." She said to Cami who just nodded with a smile. "Elena, we need to talk." Elena blinked,

"About what?"

"Elijah." Elena choked on her drink, coughing into her napkin.

"W-what about him?" She stuttered and Caroline shrugged.

"You two seemed pretty close before he disappeared off to New Orleans, in fact you've always had a soft spot for said original. Not to mention I've seen the way you looked at him." Caroline stated almost smugly. Elena sighed shaking her head and taking a sip of the scotch. The burn was welcomed down her throat. "Yes, I'm attracted to him. Yes I trust him. Yes I may be a little obsessed, yes I'm drinking the thought of him away." She sighed downing her drink and slamming it down motioning to Cami for another.

Caroline watched her friend with worry. Elena had been like a sister to her since the girls were in first grade. Of course Caroline had some insensitive moments that she regretted, but the girls were bonded forever. And they knew each other, better then they knew themselves. So it wasn't hard for Caroline to put the pieces together.

"I kissed him when I had my emotions off." She whispered softly and Caroline choked on her drink.

"W-what?" She sputtered and Elena nodded.

"I was pretending to be Katherine. It worked. The kiss was . . . mind-blowing. In a really, really good way. Like the whole cliché bullshit 'hurt so good' way." She stated and Caroline burst into laughter, only to receive a childlike grumble from Elena who nursed her second drink.

"You're so weird." She teased and Elena sighed, shrugging.

"What about Klaus sex, how was that?"

Caroline didn't have an explanation. Klaus . . . sex? It hadn't been sex. At least, not to her. "It was . . . other-worldly. He's a god in that department." She muttered wishing she could drink something stronger than fizzed sugar. Elena nodded.

"You know . . . I loved Damon and Stefan, they were both passionate in two completely different ways and the sex was _amazing_ , but that kiss with Elijah. It erased . . . all of it. All of the stupid emotions between the two brothers. I went through space and time, Care and it was terrifying and addicting." Both girls were quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

"But he thought I was Katherine."

"The whole time?" Caroline asked and Elena blushed. "No, he broke the kiss and breathed my name." She whispers gently and Caroline smirked.

"Dude, he likes you. Katherine just got into his head, besides she's with Damon." Elena groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reviewing! Love it! Okay so Caroline is the only pregnant one and unfortunately Hayley isn't going to be in this story . . . like at all. Sorry, I love her character she's just not on my mindset currently! But you never know ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"I was so stupid with those brothers, five _years_ Care, what the fuck was I doing?" Caroline shrugged and then looked Elena dead in the eyes, "Growing up."

Caroline sighed as she walked the streets of the French Quarter. She and Elena hadn't gotten in until sunrise and while Elena passed out the minute her head met the pillow, Caroline had just changed into a pair of light pink skinny jeans and a white long sleeve crop top. Pulled her hair up into a messy knot bun grabbed her sunglasses and now walked along the streets of the most beautiful city she'd ever been in, not that there was a long list.

She stilled as the stench of blood invaded her nostrils. Slowly she moved and noticed a small crowd of women, each in tears while placing flowers down. Caroline moved to stand in front of the dead body, stilling with a jolt causing her sunglasses to drop to the ground. "Ryland." She whispered her wide eyes searching the deceased girl.

"You knew my girl?" A breaking, heart-broken voice asked and Caroline looked down to meet the teared eyes of a mother.

"Vampire."

Caroline took a step back, "I'm so, so sorry." She whispered and turned grabbing her glasses and taking off, or at least trying to. A dark hand stopped her and she stared straight ahead before glancing over to see Marcel smiling at the women. They all stood slowly.

"This is a wake, Marcel, some peace." One girl states, eyes misty. "Ah, dear Sophie, you mustn't blame me. This one signed her death sentence." He says touching Caroline under the chin, she shoved him back with her full strength which caused him to fly backwards and slam into a wall, breaking and shattering cement. Stunned gasps radiated around as Caroline bared her fangs.

"Me?! She was fifteen!" Caroline lunged, but Marcel grabbed her throat and slammed her onto the ground, her eyes widened it had shocked her and stunned her, forcing her to realize that she wasn't just fighting for one, but three. Caroline reacted quickly.

Her leg shot up and slammed into Marcel's head forcing him to the side taking her with him. They rolled and Caroline landed on top of him. She gripped the collar of his shirt, lifting his head clear from the ground before using strength that she didn't know she possessed to slam him back down, cracking his skull and the concrete road. She stood as he lay blood oozing from the wound creating a puddle surrounding his head, dazed and on the brink of unconsciousness.

She faced the women, they all stared at her, eyes wide and . . . respectful. "You have friends in our circle. Should you need anything, just come to the diner." With that a man lifted Lucy's dead body and they all left. When she looked back at Marcel, he was gone. She sniffed and just took off toward the woods. Needing to understand how one, even a vampire could be so cruel as to kill a child for walking home.

Elena had met her for lunch a couple hours later, "Have you noticed the stares, or is just me?" Elena asks leaning forward, but oh had Caroline noticed the stares, some from vampires and other from just plain old locals.

"Yeah . . . I may have attacked that guy from last night." Caroline stated taking a long sip of her coke as Elena watched, wide eyed.

"What? What happened?" She demanded, worry lacing her seriously shocked tone.

"That girl, Lucy, he killed her and then while her family was grieving he had the nerve to come and blame the death on me. What kind of sick bastard does that?!" Caroline demanded, furious.

"Klaus." Elena says and Caroline sat back.

"I really don't think Klaus is that perverted, psycho crazy, yeah, but _that_ perverted, I don't know I haven't seen-." Elena cut her off from her defensive rant.

"No! Caroline, Klaus!" She pointed to behind Caroline, who turned to see the blue eyed, blonde gorgeously handsome devil making his way toward them with his sister, brother, and Stefan in tow. Caroline turned and sat back, eyes wide.

"Oh." Elena nods looking up as Klaus leaned over Caroline blocking her from the view of the sun. His ocean blue eyes bore into hers. He smiled his smile, or her smile as she liked to call it.

"Hello, love. I've heard around that a pretty little blonde has been causing trouble, wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" He asks with a knowing smirk. She wanted to touch his face. Was that weird? Yes, she decided, it was weird. She cleared her throat and laughed nervously as Elena kept her eyes glued to the table.

"Perhaps, but Klaus!" She erupted and he raised both eyebrows, "He killed a girl who was not sixteen yet, god and she was probably a virgin, she was killed a virgin- that's not the point. The point is that he was flirting with me in front of the mourning family with the dead body of their loved one right there, blaming me for the death and I freaked-." He cut her off from her rant, by placing his lips gently over hers.

She gasped in his mouth as those soft gloriously shaped lips pressed against hers causing clenching in her lower belly. Her lips parted and she barely got a taste of his tongue, before he pulled back slightly. "I'm not mad, love, just curious."

"I was merely defending myself."

"No you were ranting." He states matter-of-fact.

"Oh and you thought the best way to shut me up was to kiss me?" She accused and he chuckled huskily, his minty breath fanning along her face, Caroline had to bite her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping.

"Yes. I did. In fact I thought it was the only way to shut you up." He grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This one is a little short, but packed. So tell me if you want more!**

* * *

Her mouth opened as she looked at Elena who was covering her mouth with a napkin and glancing around, looking at anything but them.

"So, what brings you girls to New Orleans?" Elijah asks and Elena's gaze was still glued to the table. She glanced up at him and flushed.

"W-well . . . something's come up." Caroline gave Elena a dry-as-sand look and she received a shrug in return.

"Someone." Elena muttered under her breath as she played with an olive on her plate.

"How mature." Caroline hissed over at Elena who looked up with a glare.

"Me? You're the one that didn't want to call first. Then you go attacking people." Elena defended herself.

Caroline growled, "You attacked people, too!" She accused and Elena smirked slowly.

"Alright, ladies, let's bring this inside. Perhaps with a bigger booth for a better explanation of your problems." Klaus states, backing up and Caroline stood, pushing him back and walking in front of him, hearing his soft laugh. Then insecurities filled Caroline's mind. What if- what if he just wanted sex? What if he got what he wanted? Her surrender and that was that. He'd get the babies and then kill her. She stilled, but Stefan was already sliding into the booth next to her, blocking her in with Rebekah sliding in next to him.

Elena sat in front of Rebekah next to Elijah and Klaus, who sat directly in front of her. Elena dug through her purse and placed the papers in front of Caroline, then leaned back crossing her arms. "What are those?" Stefan asked glancing between the two girls and Caroline shifted on the old booth, before opening them and quickly placing the pictures in her back pocket.

She slid the papers over to Klaus, "Waiter!" She called before hesitating. Elena ordered nothing while Caroline got a plate of cheesy fries, extra bacon. Elena smirked slightly and Caroline slammed back, pissed off. Klaus lifted up the papers.

"Are we being sued?" He guessed, opening them, but still looking at her, "Restraining order, perhaps?" he joked again before looking down, the smile slowly leaving his face.

He looked up at Caroline, then the papers, and then back again. "What the fuck is this?" he asks and she shrugs as her fries were placed down, placing ketchup all over them.

"Care." Elena sighed softly and Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm starving and craving." Klaus kept saying her name, over and over again and she kept ignoring him, over and over again.

"Caroline." He growled nearly roared and she looked up chewing and swallowing a fry. "Yes?" She squeaked.

"What. Is. This?" He demanded slowly. "Oh, um, well they're test result papers. Remember when we . . . had sex eight weeks ago?" He nods waving his hand with the papers, as if to say 'Yes what does this have to do with that?'

"Well, you see Klaus I'm pregnant and considering the fact that you're the last person I've slept with in the past year and a half, they're yours." She states eating another fry as everyone at the table, except Elena stared at her.

"They?" Klaus growled and Caroline nods, "Yes I'm carrying twins and currently still in shock about it." She states grabbing Elena's coke and taking a gulp.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"It- they're mine?"

"Yes. Glad to know you're following." Caroline stated with a roll of her eyes and before she could blink Klaus slammed from his seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Sending the chair flying back and across the room. It shatters against the wall. The only person that didn't react in the entire shop was Caroline. Everyone else either flinched or jumped, all silenced and looked over, faces paling. Caroline took another sip of her coke.

Klaus slammed his hands on the table in front of her, shattering it and causing the plate of fries to shatter to the ground, Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah, and Elena moved while Caroline sat staring at her fries that were splattered everywhere, "Alright, how mature." She drawls.

Klaus growls lifting her up and she gasps as he sets her down in front of the door, turning and punching the glass, it shatters and Caroline blinked as she was sure the entire Quarter was silent. "Klaus." She states trying to calm him.

"You're . . . pregnant. With _my_ children and you were out _fighting_?" _Oh, he's just being a possessive overprotective bastard and here I thought he was angry I was pregnant._ Caroline thought with a relieved huff.

"Klaus, I was defending myself, he slammed me onto the ground what was I supposed to do, let him choke me to death?" Klaus looked . . . calm. Scary calm. Very, very scary calm. Caroline shifted her weight.

"Who slammed you to the ground?" He asked, his hands clasping behind him and she glanced at his inquisitive stance. She cleared her throat, "Oh, uh, they called him Marcel." She states taking a step back and then Klaus looked up, smiling sweetly at his brother.

"Brother, leave a generous check for the owner of this fine establishment and my most humble apology. Excuse me." he says and leaves, slamming the door more out that he should have, cracking the glass and causing the door to separate from its hinges.

He didn't stop or hesitate, just continued to walk down the street, "See ya." Caroline called to the guys jogging after a determined looking Klaus.

"Klaus." She exclaimed walking very fast next to him. "He didn't know I was pregnant, and your kids are okay-." She was cut off.

"Caroline." He snapped, pissed off.

"Even if you hadn't been pregnant and he slammed you to the ground I would still be going to rip off his hands because no one, not one damn person on this planet it allowed to handle _you_ that way. He will pay, whether you like it or not." He growled. Caroline's hands flailed as she tried to think of a way to calm him down. Inhaling, she bent over, vaguely aware of how the entire town stared.

She grabbed his bicep and pulled him back, causing his body to turn. Then she pushed forward and their mouths connected in the rushed heat of passion.

One of her arms wrapped around his neck as she pushed closer to him deepening the kiss. He growled against her mouth his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and she whimpered at the minty taste that always seemed to remind her of sunshine. The kiss was passionate and deep, not different from the one they shared in the woods.

Both of her arms wound around his neck as he bent lifting her clear from the ground, one hand pushing her head closer to his as her hands fisted into the collar of his shirt.

When they separated, her lips felt swollen and flushed. She was also panting, trying to remember that breathing, while not necessary for the dead, felt nice. Klaus was staring at her with an emotion she'd never seen on him, but suddenly, and oh so quickly the realization of where they were hit her like a freight train It must have hit him as well, because he shielded his weird emotion and set her down, his jaw grinding.

"That was stupid." He grunts glancing around, his eyes narrowed in fury. He grabbed his phone and typed something. She swallowed thickly.

"I just texted you the address. You and Elena get your things and go get settled there, choose any room on the third floor that you'd like. If you leave Caroline." He stilled and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I will hunt you to the ends of this ear-." She covered his mouth with one hand and pushed closer, staring dead into his own eyes, "You left _me_ remember? Try and have a little faith, in me, just this once, Niklaus." She states pulling away from him and turning, grabbing Elena and pulling her home.

"Are we actually going to go to his house? Caroline I don't know about you, but that Klaus was scarier than the one trying to kill me." She states and Caroline sighs softly.

"I'm sorry, Lena, but you have to admit-."

"Nothing, I don't have to admit anything, you two had a round of PDA that might has well have been without clothes, it was so intimate, so as of right now, you're biased." She states pointing a playfully stern finger at Caroline who bites her bottom lip.

"Elena . . . just pack." She grumbled and grabbed her own bag leaving the motel. Elena caught up with Caroline and sighed, "Did you see Elijah?" She asks softly biting her bottom lip and Caroline smirked.

"Sure." She states and they arrived shortly at the mansion.

When they entered Elena nearly slammed into a wall at the sight of Elijah and Caroline just had to agree. He wasn't as good looking as Klaus in her eyes, but her baby hormones weren't listening. The eldest Mikaelson brother was dressed in a very nice suit that hugged him and hung in all the right places. Rebekah looked gorgeous too and so did Stefan who was also in a suit while Rebekah wore a yellow ball gown that fell to the floor, hugged her long body all the way down to her thigh before flaring out to the ground.

With a sweetheart neckline bedazzled elegantly with jewels. Her hair in an elegant up do. Elena was opening and closing her mouth. Caroline turned and nearly swallowed her tongue, her lady parts bursting into fire. Klaus was . . . infuriating. She released a growling scream as she turned stomping up the steps, she looked back at him silently, before growling a scream again stomping the rest of the way up the steps.

She was never, ever going to get the image of him in all black out of her head. Black dress pants, black belt, black shirt, black jacket and sparkling blue eyes with sexily messed up hair to top it off. His body, oh god she needed his perfectly lean body, a dull throb was between her legs, driving her slowly into insanity.

There was a soft knock and she growl screams at the door, "I'm going to take that as a 'come in, honey.'" She heard Klaus say, she turned her head and glared.

"I love this room, great view of the entire city. You picked nicely." He states gently.

"Oh. Well I didn't notice, I just walked in." She mumbled.

"It's also my room." He states with a simple shrug. She sat up, nearly launched from the bed, before laughing nervously, the sound sounded choked to her own ears.

"That would . . . explain the pure black sheets." She laughs and swallowed staring at him. He nodded to the closet.

"There is a dress in there I'd like you to put on and come with me."

"Haven't I already _come_ with you?" She asks and he was immediately in front of her, "Are we going to have sex, again?" She was shaking her head before he had the entire question out of his mouth.

"Then. Do. Not. Tease. Me." She swallowed and nodded at his warning. "The dress, in the closet, please put it on. There is this party just outside of town and I'd like you to join. Elena is dressing as we speak." Caroline nodded a couple times.

"Get out." she demanded.

He blinked and his lips twitched, "Get out?" He asks gently. She nods, "Yes I need to get dressed, just go. I'll be down in ten minutes." She grumbles crossing her arms and watching him go, smiling softly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I have an idea of how her pregnancy occurred, just bare with me. Hope you guys like it, so far. Mwah!**


	7. Chapter 7

She removes her clothes and opens the closet. Her eyes widen. It was a blue dress. A strapless navy blue floor length gown, to be exact. Simple yet completely elegant. Although as she examined it more closely there was a jeweled design that wrapped around the bodice, waist and circled the skirt ending at the ground.

She swallowed and pulled on a black strapless bra before sliding the material up her body, there was a knock and then the door opened, revealing . . . Elijah. She blinked, "Uh, I could help you with that." He states and she shrugs, nodding. He does so quickly and she smirks. "Thank you." She turns and blinks at him.

"Elijah . . . can I help you?" She asks and he smiles tentatively.

"They all left, I told them to go, practically had to force Niklaus out of the house. I wanted to speak with you." Caroline slipped into the black heels and strapped them over her feet and stood running her hands through her hair.

"I'm waiting for you to speak, Elijah." She states and he.

"Right, of course, forgive me. Caroline, I'd like you to move to New Orleans." She blinked as she clipped part of her hair up. Keeping it out of the left side of her face with a gorgeous diamond hair clip.

"I had planned on it." She states smiling at her reflection and then turning to Elijah, respectively taking his arm.

"Caroline, I've never seen Klaus embrace a woman the way he did to you today and believe me when I say I've seen him embrace _many_ woman." She laughed, ignoring the soft jab of jealousy that stabbed her stomach. Caroline Forbes was not a jealous woman . . . anymore.

"Caroline." Elijah started once they were in the car, "My family has been . . . distant from each other for a long time and I believe that this child, children could bring it together. My brother looks at you like you hold the world and he did far before he knew you were ever carrying his children. Which I had a witch confirm. Sophie, she met you this morning in your fight with Marcel, she has a special ability of being able to sense pregnancy in a woman, and she confirmed everything you had said." Caroline nodded.

"Well I wasn't lying and I'll stay, but these children aren't just Klaus', I am not just carrying _his_ babies, I'm carrying _our_ babies. And that means that they are half mine. _Mine_ , Elijah and I am not going to let anything happen to them, even it if it means protecting them from Klaus." She snaps and he continues to concentrate on the road.

"Why on heaven's earth would you need to protect Klaus' own children from him?" He demands and she inhales.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant Klaus' name. He has over a thousand years of enemies and if these children have his name, then that means they have his enemies and that is what I will have to protect them from." She states softly.

"I believe that he would die before he lets anything happen to you or your children, and we both know the probability of that ever happening." He states, pulling into a wide driveway and parking in the front. Caroline steps out of the car as they arrive at the large mansion.

"Damn." Elijah chuckles and she notices Elena, her dress was the exact same as Caroline's except it was purple. She pushed Elijah toward Elena and he nearly stumbled.

She smirked as they smiled at each other and walked in. Caroline sighed gently and followed. Noticing many people in gowns fancier than or just as fancy as hers. She closed her eyes and walked in nearly bumping into Marcel who handed a glass to her, of champagne. She took it to be polite and while he sipped his, she didn't sip hers.

Then Klaus was there switching the glass with another, "Sparkling grape juice." He states taking a sip of her champagne. "She doesn't drink." He states to Marcel. She smiles around her glass as she takes a sip.

"It's disgusting." She states and he shrugs, "Oh I'm aware." He sets it down and then she blinks at Marcel who was closely examining the bar tender, Cami. Oh.

Then she looked over at Klaus who also examined her . . . _oh_. She sucked her teeth and whistled causing both men to look at her, "Her name is Cami and she's very good at girl talk." She pats both men's shoulders and leaves them. Her throat constricted and she swallowed, blinking against tears. Klaus could move on. He could move on. He could date. He could fight over other girls. He could leave her behind to take care of his children. He could . . .

"Caroline." She turned and smiled widely, "Yes!" She says more than asks.

Klaus blinked down at her, "Are you alright?" He asks and she nods quickly,

"Oh I'm just peachy. Tired. Actually." She smiles, it felt forced and probably looked just as.

"You're tired? Do you want to go home?" He asks and she stares at him.

"Back to Mystic Falls?" She asks, her voice breaking and he just watches her.

"Caroline-." She cut him off because she needed to be crystal clear about something, "Are you sleeping with her?" Okay, that got his attention. "The bartender? Cami? No." He says blinking through the entire exchange.

"Do you want to sleep with her?"

"No."

"Are you fascinated with her?"

"No." He deadpans, obviously getting bored with this entire exchange, "Then why stare at her?" He chuckled his head bowed as he wipes his upper lip with his thumb.

"Caroline. Are you jealous over a woman I'm investigating because there is a chance she may know the existence of vampires?" He asks bending over her.

"No, it's just-."

"Okay so perhaps I was considering sleeping with her, she's pretty, but that was before, you know what, and before you decided to come into my town and before I knew that we were anything other than sex up against a tree." He nearly snapped and she stared at him before nodding slowly.

"Yes, up against a tree, on the forest floor, and in a river." She reminded and he glared harder.

"So are we anything other than that, because I don't think she'd protest to my company?"


	8. Chapter 8

The slap rebounded around the room silencing it. She looked over at Elena who moved slightly away from Elijah's company. Klaus's hands clenched in his pockets as he stared to the side, jaw clenching and unclenching. "Bastard." She muttered shoving past him. Elena followed quickly.

"That got . . . intense and there was a lot of vampires in there listening in." She states and Caroline huffs.

"Thank you for the reassuring speech, Lena." She states and Elena giggled following a nearly running Caroline through the streets of New Orleans.

"We need to leave-."

"NO!" She spun at the sound of his voice, "Klaus I could kill you!" She yells back at him and Elena stands up straighter as Stefan comes in front of Caroline.

"Klaus, calm down." Klaus shoves him over to Rebekah and pushes Elena over to Elijah, "Don't move!" He demands and turns facing Caroline, "You will not leave! If I have to compel you to that fucking house I will! You. Are. Not. Leaving!" He roared and she moved back slightly, he was furious.

"I have vervain in my system." She states quietly and he opened his mouth to counter that, but stopped. Opening and closing it a couple times. "You what?" He said and she glanced to the side, "I, uh have vervain in my system." He barks out a laugh.

"No you don't." He states and she nods, "Yes I've been drinking-." She's cut off by him grabbing her and pulling her roughly to him

"Tell me this is some stupid-ass lie, Caroline! You can't take vervain pregnant with-." He growls turning and storming his hands into a tree as he throws his furious fit.

Suddenly a realization dawns on Caroline. Vervain. Vampire babies. No. She turned and took off at her full speed. She needed help. Where was she to get help in a town she'd new to? Then she remembered.

Caroline arrived at the diner entering it and nearly taking the door off of its hinges. A bunch of women she recognized from the ceremony earlier that day sat around, and one stood. "Vampire." She said.

"Which one of you is Sophie?" One girl, younger than the rest waved slightly.

"That would be me." Caroline walked over to her and grabbed her hand placing it on her stomach.

"Am I still pregnant?" She demanded and Sophie blinked a couple times, "I- I don't understand."

"Elijah told me that you have a gift of sensing if a woman is pregnant, I, being a fucking idiot took vervain out of habit today-." Her voice broke as she cleared her throat.

"And I just wanted to know if it hurt the children." She whispers tears filling her eyes and Sophie inhales closing her eyes. After a couple beats of deafening silence, she answers with a sigh.

"No, they're fine and healthy. Just be careful, because I can sense it in your system and it's not . . . comfortable for them."

"Can I throw it up?" She asks and Sophie glances at the other witches. "Uh, yes I suppose, but you'll be throwing blood up as well." Sophie states and Caroline hugs her.

"Thank you so much, I owe you one." Caroline states and turns, "Uh have a nice night, sorry for interrupting." She added before leaving.

She got back and stepped out of her dress in the foyer. "Where have you be-?" Klaus blinked at her nakedness, "Caroline." He growls and she ignores him searching through Elena's bag, "Lena remember in Elementary, middle, and high school when I had that little problem?" She asks not looking up and finding a toothbrush.

"Little? You almost died." Elena grumbled and Klaus's eyes snapped up,

"Yeah well I have to do it again, so don't freak." She freaked.

"Caroline! You can't- wait you're a vampire it doesn't affect you like it did when you were a human. Why do you have to throw-up?" Elena asks and Caroline moves into the bathroom and turns in the doorway.

"Because Elena, I was a stupid psychotic bitch." She closed the door and got onto her knees closing her eyes and rubbing her stomach, I'm so, so sorry, little ones. Then she stuck the toothbrush in her mouth and down her throat, until the gagging became too much and blood poured from her throat and mouth until bile water escaped carrying the vervain with it.

Once she was sure it was all out she fell against the wall and the door open with Elena sliding in holding a clean toothbrush and toothpaste, PJs, and two blood bags. She closed the door, sat down and leaned against it then handed Caroline the blood bags. She downed them both quickly and brushed her teeth pulling on a pair of shorts and the tank, flushing the toilet.

She sat back down and stared at Elena. Rebekah slid inside as well handing over two pints of ice cream. "So . . . this is what girls do now, sit in the bathroom?" Elena smirked and ate some ice cream. Then she looked over at Caroline.

"Care, you haven't done that since ninth grade, I haven't heard that since ninth grade, how you doing?" She asks softly and Caroline glanced up.

"Tenth. I did it again, Christmas that was the last time." Caroline confessed and Rebekah blinked, "I'm sorry . . . eating disorder?" Both girls nod.

"Yes." Caroline confessed staring at her hands. Rebekah swallowed and nods.

"Why?" she asks gently and Caroline shrugged.

"Because . . . just because it's complicated." Caroline states placing a protective hand on her stomach.

"I got the vervain though, my stomach has settled. Oh god." She stood handing the pint of ice cream to Rebekah and walking out of the bathroom, jogging up the stairs. She barged into Klaus's room and he looked at her, she remained in the doorway. "I want these children." She states and he nods going to say something.

"No, my turn."

"I'm aware that taking that vervain was really stupid, okay? I didn't think, in fact I didn't think until you mentioned it and I feel really, really bad about it." Her voice broke and she turned her head covering her mouth with the back of her hand and holding up another, stilling Klaus.

"I'm in denial. I think. Really, really in denial. I've never wanted kids." She confessed shaking her head.

"I'm not the motherly type. I'll mess up, I'll say something wrong or stupid and they'll grow up to hate me." He was at her in a moment pulling her to him gently. "You. Will. Be. Perfect." He whispers gently and she swallowed.

" _I'll_ mess up and I'll need _you_ to calm me down, okay?" He says.

"Stay, stay with me and them, just stay." He whispers and she stares up at him, blinking slowly and then nods. "Okay." She whispers softly hugging him as he holds her head, winding his hands through her hair.

"I want your room." She mumbles.

"We can share it."

"I want your room." She mumbles again.

"I'll sleep in the adjoining one." She smiled softly at his defeat, "Now, how many women can say they brought Niklaus Mikaelson to his knees?" She purrs and he chuckles huskily.

"None, I've never gone on my knees for a woman before." He states kissing her nose gently, "Sleep, now." He states turning to leave the room, but he stills and then meets her eye.

"Caroline." She raises an eyebrow, "One day will you change your mind on explaining about the . . . eating disorder? Tell me about it?" They stare at each other.

"Sure, the day you drop to your knees for me." Somewhere in the house, Rebekah, Elena, and Elijah all smirked.

Klaus chuckled nodding as he stares at the ground before looking back up at her, "Goodnight." Then he closed the door and she slumped against the wall, her eyes wide.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena grumbled as she rolled from her bed, hair in a messy bun messed up from sleep. She walked through the silent dark house rubbing her eyes. As she got to the kitchen, something stopped her. She bent backwards and noticed a soft glow emanating from a room down the hall.

Chewing on her bottom lip she contemplated. Oh what the hell? Sighing she moved down the hall and turned into the room. Stopping at the sight of Elijah. His back was to her and he was hunched over, reading something. "Ahem." She cleared her throat and his body straightened, before turning.

"Elena." That was her name. Say something, please, say something. Elena talking to you. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, Elijah I didn't think anyone else was in here. Light on, should have put the pieces together . . . what are you doing?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

He blinked, as if trying to get out of a daze. "I was just reading. A pregnant vampire, might still be placing everyone in shock, but we do need an explanation." He states glancing at her before turning back and continuing to read. He looked . . . tenser than before though. Elena inhaled and stared at his back. He was tall. Taller than her at least and in the black dress shirt from earlier.

He sighed and closed the book turning to her and placing his hands on his hips. It was adorable. Elena pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. "Elena, may I help you?" He asks and she shrugs.

"I couldn't sleep and I'd actually like to know your theories." He turned back inhaling and grumbled something that not even her vampire abilities caught.

"I don't have any at the moment, still researching." He states watching her out of the corner of his eye. Why did she have to wear shorts that barely existed? Why did she have to look _so_ good when she was tired? Why did she have to look exactly like Katerina, yet remind him nothing of her? Why was he talking to himself? Elijah shook his head and then back at Elena who continued to watch him.

"Well don't linger in the doorway." He muttered and she huffed, "Well thank you, your majesty." She grumbled walking along the wall and his lips twitched up as he stared down at his book.

"I was just . . . trying to examine the area." She states sucking in a breath, trying to make her voice sound casual.

"Examine the- Elena what are you talking about?" He asked, his voice clipped.

"Well, the last time I was in your presence, I ended up with a broken neck, they're uncomfortable." She states, crossing her arms and staring into his eyes. They lowered before glancing back up. "Yes and the last time I was in your presence you didn't give a damn about anything, my feelings, or your own, so do us both a favor and don't complain about it now." He growled low turning back to his book.

She shook her head and looked off to the side, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and blinking back misty tears. "Elijah." She murmured and he kept his back to her.

"Elijah, please-."

"What is it?" He asks facing her and closing the book shut, an annoyed look passing his features.

"What I said." She started, rubbing her arms and squirming in her own skin.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't right what I had said or thrown in your face. Katherine did lo-." He cut her off again.

"Elena." He swallowed looking off before back at her, a move he'd done countless times in the past.

"I was not upset over your . . . disdain with Katerina. I was, however, upset with your lack of morality. I lost one woman to that once and seeing you in that fashion was . . . just a little more than I could have bared, especially since I kissed you. I didn't want our first kiss to be like that." He states turning from her and she watched him.

Her eyes searching space, a tear fell down her cheek, "Our first?" She was cut off by seeing that he no longer vacated the room. She covered her mouth, a wet sob shuddering from her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ooh! Poor Elena. Alright so tell me what you thought about those types of scenes and if you all want anymore or should I just stick to Caroline major point of view. Feedback is totally welcome! Alright, bye, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Elena shook her head before inhaling deeply and wiping her eyes, storming from the room. She got to Elijah's room. Shifting her feet and then shaking her head again, pushing past the insecurities and through the door. He didn't have a shirt on. She ignored this. "You know what? I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry that I turned off my humanity, my brother died, my last piece of humanity died and I broke. Okay? It was my breaking point, did you never, ever have a breaking point? Oh of course you didn't because you're Elijah, perfect, proper never changing, never feeling, Elijah!" She yelled.

He blinked at her, she barely felt her feet move as he flashed them both to the nearest wall, pressing her into it. "Elena, stop. I understand, you lost a brother, the last of your living relatives. I understand that pain, remember?" She blinked up at him, lips parted.

"Y-yes I remember." She whispers gently and he lifts her up, causing her legs to wrap around his waist. She gripped his bare strong shoulders and her eyes widened. He cupped the side of her jaw, "Forgive me." He whispers and she swallowed, but before she could say anything. His lips met hers.

Hers parted on a sigh as she relaxed into him. His lips move. Sensually and soft. She tightened her legs around his waist and pushed up tilting her head allowing their kiss and mouths to deepen. Neither needed to breathe, but when they parted both were out of breath.

Elena stared at him, "Forgiven, for tonight." She pushed away from him and moved away, her back to him. Her fingers rested on her flushed, swollen lips. She blinked away the tears and stood. "But can we forgive everything else?" She asked. He blinked, obviously taken aback.

"Elijah." She whispers her voice breaking on the last syllable. "Your brother is responsible for so much death and pain in my life. Hell, he's responsible for one of _my_ own deaths. And you saved him, after promising to help me. I haven't forgotten, my aunt died with your betrayal and I don't know how to forgive that. So I'm going to do what I do best and leave." She turns closing her eyes, not truly believing how much she wanted him to say something. He didn't.

Caroline noticed how silent Elena was being, although she said nothing. Placing a hand on her stomach she looked up noticing Elijah also being relatively moody. She sat next to Stefan, "Hey Stef. I thought you were the only one in the house allowed to brood." She states staring at said original vampire and best friend.

Both blinked. She shrugged, "Where's Klaus?"

"Right here, love. Miss me?" She snorts but looked up at the hybrid. "Uh, no." He chuckled.

"Then why as where I was?"

"Just curious as to the amount of peace we had left in your absence. Nothing too big." She commented casually, grabbing the book from Stefan's hands. "What's the Original Solstice?"

They all look up, "The Original Solstice?" Elijah asked yet again and Caroline nodded. "It's the time when are mother changed us. All planets were aligned and the moon was just so with the sun. Why?" He asked and Caroline shrugs.

"Oh nothing, just reading this interesting Prophecy Stefan picked up. Apparently magic was high on this day. Allowing for miracles or untold horrors to unfold. A time when the veil between reality and fantasy faded just so, not enough to alert the spirits of the natural realm, but enough to change the way in the earth and humanity. Apparently it only happens every one-thousand or so years." Caroline murmured glancing up.

"What date?" Klaus asked suddenly and they all looked at Caroline. "This was just cataloged, apparently the date was, "October 17." Caroline blinked and looked up at Klaus as he swallowed thickly staring back at her.

"What? What's so important about October 17?" Rebekah asked, really confused.

"Oh nothing, baby sister. It isn't like it's the exact date Caroline decided to give into our inevitable lust."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, so I don't know the exact date that Caroline and Klaus actually had sex, but I just chose that one because it popped into my head. Oh and this whole Original Solstice yes, made up as well. it's been a while since I've actually watched the Original's. Like I haven't even seen season two, so this is just all in my head. Yes, wonderful world isn't it? Anyways! Tell me what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline and Elena walked through the woods surrounding the mansion, both needed to get far away from the house. After realizing that the realm between reality and fantasy shifted on the exact day Caroline and Klaus had sex. Elijah and the two other boys went into a frenzy trying to see if Esther or any other witch might have something to do with this. "Caroline . . . How did you forgive Klaus?" Elena asked looking anywhere but at her friend.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't really know. Remember how you once said you could see the good in Damon? Well I saw the good in Klaus. He was charming and sweet on occasion. He saved my life for no reason Elena, saved my life when he was the one that wanted to end it. No one truly evil is capable of that."

Elena shrugged, "I don't know Caroline. Perhaps he didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart, but because it was you. I mean I don't think he'd do that for just anyone." Elena said looking off, somewhat angry.

"He did it for Damon."

"Yeah sure, in exchange for Stefan and my death and his stupid hybrid army. The only time he's ever done some remotely good is for you and even then he still banished Tyler and killed Carol." Caroline stilled.

"Why are you determined to make me hate him? Because believe me Elena I've tried to hate him and I can't. I wish that I could but I can't."

Caroline watched Elena, but she was quiet. "Is this about Elijah?" Care demanded and Elena huffed.

"It is! Don't use Klaus as an excuse, because you're hurting not just yourself, but Elijah as well." Caroline warned.

"I have no idea what you mean." Elena muttered and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're using your hatred for Klaus get in the way for your love of Elijah because you're scared." Caroline concluded with a self assured nod.

"Scared of what?" Elena denied and Caroline sighed suddenly feeling very tired.

"You're afraid if you let him in you'll never be able to let him go. And it's different from Damon and Stefan you could let them both go and survive, but I'm not so sure you could live losing Elijah. Listen Lena, Damon and Stefan were passion and healing in a time when you felt most alone. You couldn't help being shoved into their world or hearts. Elijah's different, he's real. He doesn't owe you any protection and you're worried he'll get tired and you won't survive that. Besides you never looked at Damon or Stefan the way you do Elijah." Caroline murmured. "Oh and how is that?"

"Like you could breathe, even in death."

Elijah and Klaus were arguing tensely as Rebakah stood next to Sefan rolling her eyes at the two ignorant men.

"What did I do to deserve your wrath brother?" Klaus demanded.

"Nothing, I've just grown tired for your need of destruction that's all. We all owe Elena an apology." He states and Klaus breathes a relieved sigh.

"Oh good and here I thought you were actually displeased with something. Elijah, walls have ears and last I checked I was not you. I do not love her. I made her no promises and I feel no need to express my sympathies just to help you get a bedmate." Klaus finished taking a sip of brandy and Elijah stared warningly at his brother.

"You've caused her nothing, but pain. Could you not give your apologies. It'll never be enough. However it could make Caroline happy." Elijah states knowing that the blonde has a certain hold over his brother. Her opinion matters to him and that's common like snow in a desert.

Klaus didn't react well to the emotional blackmail. "For your information brother I've made my regrets clear to Caroline. I've let her go, I will not open old wounds and risk losing her again just to service your own agenda."

"Niklaus would you put away your heaven high pride. We cannot raise these children if we all hate one another. Apologize. Or for heaven's sake give Caroline a choice."

"A choice of what?" Klaus demands.

"Ask her to stay, but tell her she is not bound by invisible shackles known as your wrath. Let her go, she may surprise you." Elijah stated calmly in his usual calm sophisticated demeanor.

Klaus got real close to Elijah's face. "Ah, But I let her go once. She came back and I've been surprised, that's over and I will not do it again. I will not survive it again. Why don't you let Elena go?" Klaus didn't wait for an answer he just turned leaving.

Elijah glanced at his sister before shrugging and giving Klaus his answer, "Because . . . Because I wouldn't survive it anymore than you, brother." Rebekah's lips parted to say something, but Elijah was gone in a flash.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline sat on the bed reading pregnancy symptoms. Some she expected, some she did not. But in reality she was stalling. Klaus was irritating her. He was being _sweet_. She missed the growling Klaus, you know the one she could throw quips at and call him on his bullshit. She missed that and that scared her. Then she heard footsteps and a conversation downstairs that peaked her interest, she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear and listened quietly.

"Elijah, would you just talk to me?" Rebekah's voice pleaded. There was silence, before he answered, "And what is it you'd like me to say, dear sister?"

He questioned, sounding mildly distracted. "How about your feelings for Elena? Or your feelings for this whole pregnancy thing. Just . . . just talk to me." Rebekah's voice pleaded.

"I'm trying to figure out exactly how our mother created the solstice or why she used it, I'm not very clear on that aspect. The whole planets aligning, stuff. I'm good with respect and honor not astronomy." Caroline smiled slightly, rolling her eyes.

"Well . . . mother's dead what threat could she pose to the children?" Caroline felt a sense of relief with the protective tone Rebekah used to refer to the pregnancy. Caroline knew she could count on Rebekah for anything, even defying Klaus. There was a deep masculine sigh.

"Rebekah, I have no idea. I stopped trying to figure out our mother a very long time ago. What I'm worried about is what the children will be capable of. Vampire mother, hybrid father, original witch as a grandmother. Who knows what they could do." Elijah sighed. Caroline suddenly found herself flashing in front of him.

"What do you mean?" They both blinked at her. "Could these children be dangerous? Evil, like . . . bad?" She asked, nearly freaking out.

Elijah inhaled, "Perhaps. I mean . . . vampires are enough of a force against nature as it is. These children will have . . . perhaps magic, perhaps the werewolf gene, and perhaps vampirism. There is no way they could _just_ be _human_. So who knows?" He finished with a shrug when Klaus was suddenly there as well.

"Who cares? We'll deal with it when we come to it." Klaus states. Elena enters with Stefan and both listen in. "Klaus, I'm not going to have these children if they could be anything other than sweet little babies!" She yelled at him and then turned to Elijah, only to be turned back by Klaus.

"You're going to have them no matter what." He states and Caroline shoved him back.

"No, it's my body, and it's my decision, you have no standing in this." She hissed and turned, "Elijah." Caroline starts, but Klaus' fists were clenched.

"They're mine." he growled.

"No, they're ours and that's the thing, what good could come between a union of you and me? For fucks sake Klaus you're _the_ hybrid. And an evil one at that." Caroline tried to go back to Elijah, but Klaus countered her.

"You don't think I could be a good father? You don't think I could change?" He snapped and she glared, "To be a _good_ father don't you have to have had one? You know nothing about being a _good_ father and I know nothing about what one looks like!" She nearly yelled at him and he just stares at her.

"Well what about your father?" Klaus demands and Elena's mouth parts as if she were to say something, but decided to allow Caroline to handle _that_ statement.

"My father _kidnapped_ me and _tortured_ me after finding out I was changed into a vampire. Oh and it's not like he was winning any father of the year awards before that. Cheating, lying about sexuality, verbal abuse, and abandonment doesn't exactly scream, good father!" She yelled the last two words and turned back to Elijah.

"I'm not having these children if they're going to be a threat. I won't bring something into this world if it's going to do nothing but endanger it." Klaus nearly roared as he moved grabbing her throat and slamming her into a wall. Elena and Rebekah both moved.

"Well you sure as hell aren't going to do anything to them!" He yelled and Elena with Rebekah slammed him back. "For god's sake Nik she's pregnant!" He calmed slightly and looked back at Caroline.

His grip hadn't been that hard, meant to scare not harm and he sure as hell scared her. Her eyes showed it. They stared at each other and Klaus blinked, "The sad part? You just proved my point." She says shoving past him and he let her, jaw tightening.

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed, sitting down. "Ni-." He cut Elijah off, "Leave. All of you. Now." He demanded and Elena immediately did. Following in the direction Caroline went.

"Caroline!" Elena called when she caught up. Caroline turned, "Am I sick?" She asked, tears in her eyes. Elena's lips part.

"How can I love that?!" She yelled, self-hatred in her eyes.

"He's an abusive bastard, I shouldn't tolerate it. Men do not hurt the women they love." She finished off in a whisper. Elena nodded, tears in her eyes. "You angered him. You fucking pissed him off and he was wrong and awful and men that abuse women or children will rot in hell. Caroline, we shouldn't have come here. I know that. I'm sorry I didn't convince you otherwise." She whispered and Caroline nodded.

"Not your fault, but do think we could ever forgive them?" She whispered and Elena shrugged, "A lot of forgiveness, but you don't have to forget to forgive, you just have to let it go. Let all that pain and hatred go, that's why it's so hard. Easy to say, nearly impossible to do. We have to try though." Elena murmured and Caroline looked over at her.

Confused at the lost look in her best friend's eyes so she asked, "Why?"

"Because we'll end up losing them and that's a heartache I don't even want to think about right now." She muttered and Caroline nodded, laying flat on her back. The girls stay there for a while, neither saying anything, just breathing.

Around dusk Elena sat up with a sigh, "I'm going to go hunt, are you going to be okay?" She asked softly and Caroline shrugged, nodding.

"Sure, I mean with badass Rebekah I think I'll be just fine." Elena chuckled and nodded, she blew Caroline a kiss before flashing away in the blink of an eye.

Caroline stayed for a little while though and as she sat up Klaus came to stand next to her. She glanced up at him before down at her hands. He sat down and handed her a vile. "It's a vervain and wolfsbain pure extract. It will kill the fetuses. You can leave and never return. Or you cannot take the supplement, and leave and never return. I won't stop you. Or come after you. I made you a promise two months ago to leave you be and I will. If that is what you chose." She stared down at the vile. Beyond shocked at this.

"How can I believe you?" She asked staring at him and he shrugged staring out at the woods.

"Have I ever a broken a promise that I've made to you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "No." She whispers and he nods.

"I am sorry, though. Laying a hand on you . . . I've done that too many times over the years with biting you that . . . needs to stop." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He nods, serious. Even though she expected him to smartass her sarcasm, he didn't. He stands. "I don't want you to go, Caroline. But I made you a promise to stay away and only let you in if you came to me. So it's your choice. Goodnight." He turned and left, she looked back before straight forward again. What on earth was she going to do?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, what will Caroline do? Give your opinion, should she leave with the babies, should she take the vile and leave, or should she stay and try to forgive? Feedback please! Oh and I need to know your guys' opinion on Elena and Elijah, what should happen with them? Alright, bye lovelies.**


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline was . . . surprisingly light. She felt relieved. Klaus was going to let her go and he was being completely serious about it. Then, the other emotion was anger. She was completely and utterly pissed off. And that pissed her off even more, so now she was just a big ball of pissed-off-ness. Yeah that's not a word. Shaking her head, she pushed from the ground and turned shifting the vile between her fingers.

She hadn't felt the tears fill her eyes until they fell onto the skin of her arm. She was an awful, horrible person. Wasn't she? She didn't know. You can't figure that question out in five minutes. It was her body and her decision and Klaus did the right thing, the man budded out.

She placed a gentle hand on her stomach. Nine weeks. She was nine weeks pregnant with twins and there was a slight bump. Not awful or horrible, just a reminder that she was carrying children. Her children. She needed her mom. Wait! She needed her mom! Yes! She jumped and turned taking off into the house. She packed a simple over the shoulder bag with a couple changes of clothes.

Caroline nodded and left the house. She decided to drive, not sure what running did to the children. Well, great, she was worrying about the things that she may be getting rid of. Feeling like a bitch she got into the car and pulled out, pressing on the gas pedal.

She arrived fairly quickly at the new house her mother had bought just outside of Mystic Falls, apparently she needed to leave that town, but still stay five miles from it. Shaking her head with a soft smile she pulled in, Caroline got out and walked up the steps. She liked the one-story house. It was gorgeously made and still well intact. The door opened before Caroline could even knock, revealing Liz Forbes. "Mom." Caroline sighed in relief, as she woman greeted her with a wide smile and a hug.

"How are you?"

"Well . . . pregnant." Caroline said nodding, never one for subtleties or beating around the bush. Her mother stared, shocked, before shaking her head and pulling her in. "Care, honey, you're a vampire I wasn't . . . I mean I didn't think you could?"

Caroline started to pace after placing her bag down. "Klaus. They're Klaus' because he's a freak of nature and his mother is a bitch of nature and I'm the other freak of nature for sleeping with him." Her mother sat against the couch arm.

"They're?" Liz asks gently, Caroline releases a large sigh that nearly gave her mother a headache.

"Twins, mom, I'm pregnant with twins. Two little Klaus'." Liz chuckled at her daughter's rant.

"What- why are you laughing?! I'm having a fucking freak out and you're laughing at me." She pouts and Liz stands.

"Caroline, it takes two to have sex, it takes two to make the baby, and for heaven's sake it takes two to tango. These children aren't just Klaus, they're you too." Caroline just stared at her mother.

"I don't want them to be me. Mom, what about me did you ever find redeemable? Hmm? The eating disorder? The insomnia? The anxiety? The insensitivity to everyone around me? The need for perfection? Because I have nothing." Caroline crossed her arms, turning her head to the side

"Caroline. You went through so much as a kid, okay? The abuse, the abandonment. But you don't need to grow up in a perfect family to be a perfect mother." Caroline stared at her mom.

"I don't get it. What if I say something like dad or . . . hurt them-." Liz cut her daughter off from that line of thinking.

"Caroline don't even go there. You've seen it all. You've seen what not to do, you've seen how not to react. You know what's bad, and you know what's right. I have many regrets. More than I care to admit, but you are not one of them. Never. You redeemed me. Being a victim- no a _survivor_ of that, makes you wiser than someone that grew up with a father and mother who both loved them more than anything on this planet. Because you don't have that naivety and that's horrible, but true. So, what I'm guessing you'll do, is try your hardest to love these kids, because when you grow up without that love you give it so strongly, that your kids will grow up to find you annoying, and that's what you want. Because if your kids don't find you annoying at some point you're doing everything wrong." Liz finished with a slight smile.

"What are you thinking?" She asked her daughter.

"That I know now where I get my ranting from." Caroline commented only to receive a laugh from her mother.

"Honey. You understand though, right? You are going to rock as a mom. You'll be in love with them before the labor." Liz rubbed her daughter's arms and kissed her cheek.

"He gave me an extract, of two supernatural things that would . . . you know like abort the children." Liz blinked and took a step back.

"Caroline." Her voice was a slight snap, before she calmed with a sigh, "Caroline, it's your choice, beyond completely your choice. You might not want to be bound to Klaus like this. And I understand, but can I just say . . . sleep on it? Sleep on it, Caroline, don't you dare do it before truly thinking, don't take the easy way. Regret is a bitch to live with as a human, and you have eternity, sweetheart." They hug and Caroline sat.

"Fine I'll sleep on it." Liz chuckled and then turned walking from the room to leave her daughter be . Caroline lied back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't move, watching the sun glide along the ceiling until it was dark. She didn't sleep either, just stared. At about one in the morning, she held the vile in front of her and put it to her lips.

Oh dear god. She was immediately on her feet, throwing the vile into the fire place. Her eyes widened to extreme measures as tears filled them. The guilt that slammed into her hurt as she dropped to the ground. God she was . . . was she actually thinking about this? Vampires and some humans all over the world couldn't have what she had.

She wasn't without family. She wasn't without money or shelter. She wasn't some fifteen to seventeen year old that had no idea what she was doing. Okay, so she didn't know what she was doing, but she wasn't helpless. She had no right to think this way. They were babies, not evil monsters. Klaus wasn't born an evil monster, the _evil_ in the people that raised him made him what he was.

She didn't think Klaus was going to ever hurt his children, didn't think that he was capable of that. He was capable of a lot of things, but _that_ , she wasn't sure he could even comprehend that injustice. She sure as hell wasn't going to hurt them. She _wanted_ them. Euphoria slammed into her. She was going to have them. She was going to raise them. Whether they be hybrids, witches, or vampires. Perhaps all. She didn't care. She would find out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yay! She's totally going back with Klaus. Now I'm not sure how I'm going to rebuild this relationship, though. Elena and Elijah, I absolutely love the thought of them as a couple, but I agree with some reviews that I should take time, before they just jump in the sack. Now baby names! I already have some in mind, but place your thoughts in and I could be persuaded! Alright, lovelies. Talk to you later! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright, I love you. _Call_ me." Liz says hugging her only daughter. Caroline smiles, "I will, love you too, mom." With a smile she turned and made her way to her car.

She took her time on the way back to New Orleans. Trying to decide just how she was going to wrap her mind around raising two children with Klaus. God, two boys. Two girls. Boy and girl. Wonder which one it would be. She chewed on her bottom lip as she continued through the town.

When she parked the lights were on in the house. Gone for two days. Elena must be having a heart attack. Caroline climbed out of her car and pulled her bag over her shoulder. When she closed the door and turned to the porch she stilled. Noticing Klaus glancing around, with his hands in his pockets, making it his personal mission to look anywhere, but at her. Caroline smirked nodding as she walked up the steps.

"Hey." She murmured and his eyes immediately found hers. He cleared his throat, trying to hide a smile, "Hello." He returned.

"Where's Elena?"

"Inside with Rebekah, they spent the day shopping. Elijah had a cow at the amount of bags they brought home." Rebekah and Elena, see the things you miss when you're dealing with a mid-life crisis? Or well, crisis in general.

"That sounds . . . nice." Lame. That was lame. She cross her arms and he glanced down at her stomach, but said nothing. She was quiet for a little while, knowing that he was silently freaking out and she enjoyed the knowledge of him sweating. He looked like he was ready to bounce up and down like a kid waiting for Christmas morning.

"I threw the vile away. You're still going to be a father." Before the words were truly out of her mouth he hoisted her into the air and spun around. Caroline gasped, gripping his shoulders, "Caroline. I swear I'm going to change. I'm going to be good, I promise, it'll all work out. They'll be happy and healthy and you'll be the best mom-." She cut him off from his rant, mainly because she felt a little woozy from the spinning and lifting.

"Klaus, please put me down." He did immediately. "Did I?-"

"No, they're fine. Klaus, listen. I don't . . . I want us to be friends."

"We are friends." He states and she nods.

"Yes, well I want us to be _just_ friends. No shutting me up with kissing, no innuendos. Just . . . friends. We're going to be parents the last thing we need is all the love drama." He just stared at her.

"Love drama? We have love drama." He asked, crossing his arms and she hit his shoulder, he chuckled out a pained laugh, "What was that for?" He asked, holding his shoulder, in mocking pain.

"Don't be an ass, you were the one that told me you intended to be my last love _that's_ love drama!" She exclaimed and he smirked.

"Alright fine, just friends, and I still do intend to be your last love. I'm a very patient man, one of the reasons why I hold grudges so well. I can wait, Caroline and I will wait. Welcome home." Then he turned and walked back into the house, leaving the door open for her.

"Home." She murmured before hesitating, but ultimately walking inside. Yes, she was home.

Elena grumbled her way through piles of books, never quite finding out why or finding the specific reason for Esther's involvement in all of this. In fact, she was starting to wonder if the original bitch, _ahem_ witch, was even involved. Glancing up she noticed Elijah walked through the hall, he was in a simple black button up and a pair of black slacks that hugged him deliciously. God, this attraction needed to stop.

"Where have you been?" She asked casually as she continued to shift through the mountain of books. Seriously, she's never been a book girl. "On a date." A soft smirk pulled at her lips as she glanced up at him.

"With a girl?" She asked, her voice light and he chuckled pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Yes, Elena, with a girl."

"What's her name?"

"Gia." Elena nodded, she didn't like the name and that pissed her off. "And what is she like?"

"She's pleasant."

" _Ooh!_ So this wasn't a _date_ but a booty call." She nodded chewing a piece of gum with interest, Elijah choked on his drink and she smirked.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I am appalled! And here I thought you possessed honor." She shook her head at him and his mouth drop to the floor.

"E-Elena, we have an established relationship and her feelings are as clear as my own. I bought her dinner, it was a d-." She cut him off of his ramblings.

"Elijah, I'm teasing you." He blinks at her and she chuckles bending over to grab a book. "So am I ever going to meet her?" She asked.

"No, why on earth would you want to meet a woman I am . . . bedding." Elena sucked her teeth and glanced up at him.

"21st century padre, no one says _bedding_ anymore unless they're talking about sheets. And I don't know, if she's going to be around I think I should meet her. You know, wouldn't want anything awful to happen, like say I meet her in time square, she pisses me off, and I snap her neck, not knowing she was your Gia. Now that would cause many awkward moments between you and I, wouldn't you say?" He just stared at her.

"Elena you possess too much compassion to just snap a random woman's neck. Now, you are not going to be meeting a woman I sleep with." He blinked as if that were a horrid awful thought. She was intrigued.

"But why! You've met every man I've ever slept with." She whines and he watches her, like one would watch a puzzle they couldn't figure out.

"Elena . . . no." Fine. Whatever.

"Besides, I won't be seeing her again." He took another sip of the scotch, he didn't look like he was drowning in sorrow, he looked . . . angry. Okay, Elijah and angry, those are never two options you want, considering that they happen about as often as Klaus talking about his feelings.

"What happened?" He shrugged.

"I ended it."

"Ooh, why?" She asked gently and he looked up at her. "Wasn't working out."

"Why not?" She knew she was prying and she was slightly ashamed by it. "She's . . . always in danger around me. She left I told her to leave. Her life wasn't going anywhere with me. Not when my heart is . . . otherwise occupied." He took a longer sip of the drink, finishing it off.

He stilled as he noticed her watching him. "What?"

"Why . . . why do we do that?" She asked, confused.

"Why do we do what?" He asked, equally confused, by her question.

"Why are we so willing to sacrifice our own happiness, for others? I think that's why I stayed with Damon _and_ Stefan for so long. I wasn't going anywhere with them, but they saved me, protected me. Showed me that love in fairytales can exist. So I didn't want to hurt them, my feelings went deep inside and I locked them away. And I stayed. It killed me to stay so long, but I did. You are the one everyone goes to Elijah. You are so . . . selfless. Sure you have your moments that aren't very selfless, everyone does, but don't you just want to not be so selfless, perhaps even be selfish." He watched her carefully.

She released an awkward laugh, blinking back tears, "Sorry, we were on your problem and I just wow! Exploded, sorry, um yeah." She looked back down at the book.

"Yes. I want to be selfish, Elena. But as of right now, I'm too afraid of the reject- of the, you know, pain selfishness causes others." He says and she nods.

"Right, the pain. I'm sorry about Gia." She states, meaning it.

He shrugs, "Me too, but . . . she wasn't the one, you know?" Elena nods, yes she was very aware of people that weren't the ones.

"Sweet dreams." He says turning and walking away.

"Goodnight." She murmurs holding a book close to her chest.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello again. Okay so I put Gia in there, because some of my reviewers kept mentioning her. I looked her up and found out how her and Elijah ended. I swear my first thought was, 'Klaus you are such a douche bag.' But anyways I thought I'd give you a more happier ending, per my reasoning. She won't be in the story physically, I may mention her again, but I just don't know what she's like and I'm not going to go back and watch the episodes to form any bonding. So yeah. Anyways, feedback please! Love you all. Happy reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

Elena walked up the steps and knocked on Caroline's door before walking in. "I cannot believe you left me here, god I thought you'd had some freak out and just ran!" Elena exclaimed.

Caroline sighed apologetically. "Sorry, Lena. I needed an answer quickly and honestly my OCD wasn't going to wait." The girls hugged.

"It's okay. Where did you go?" Elena asked placing her hand on her hips as Caroline continues to unpack all of her belongings that she had been keeping in suitcases.

"To my mom."

"How did that go?" Elena placed herself on the bed and Caroline shrugged.

"Like you'd expect. She talked to me, gave me advice, and I had an epiphany. I'm going to have the twins, come all ye hell fire and everything else. I think . . . I think I want to be a mom. You know, to give a child or well, in this case, children a good childhood, one that I would have wanted." Caroline said zipping her empty suitcase shut and Elena nodded.

"I understand." Elena whispered and Caroline sat on the bed, crossing her legs. Rebekah walked in and both looked over. "Oh! Ms. Mikaelson to what do we owe the pleasure?" Caroline asked and Rebekah smiled hesitantly.

"Well, I was just wondering if you have a doctor. You know . . . like in New Orleans." She asked slowly.

"No, I don't. I have to make-." Caroline was cut off.

"Oh good! I have a witch doctor. She's a doctor that's a witch and we don't have to compel her. You have an appointment tomorrow." Rebekah chirped and Caroline stared, "Okay." She said a little confused.

"Anyways, what are you guys talking about?" She asked plopping onto the bed and Caroline shrugged, "Your brothers. Naked." Rebekah didn't react like Caroline thought.

"Really? One of you has seen Elijah naked?" Rebekah asked, confused and Elena rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

"No, Rebekah, we haven't." She nods and all three were silent.

"Yeah I didn't think so."

"Well I'm exhausted. Could you both . . . like go?" Caroline asked and both girls stared at her.

"Fine." Elena said sliding from the bed and Rebekah followed in suit. "Have fun, all by yourself." Rebekah added as both girls left and Caroline sighed falling onto her side.

The next day Caroline dressed in a form fitting purple tank top and a pair of black leggings. Her pregnancy was unnoticeable to the onlooker, but she felt bloated and thick. Grabbing her phone she walked out as she placed her hair into a messy high pony-tail. Klaus met her in the hallway.

"Thought I'd join you. On your appointment, if that's alright?" He suggested and Caroline shrugged.

"Uh, sure." They both walked silently through the streets. Caroline smiled at the receptionist. "Hi, Caroline Forbes." The woman went through her papers before looking up.

"Sorry, no Forbes." Both Klaus and Caroline blinked.

"Check again." Caroline snapped and Klaus slipped between Caroline and the desk, "Hi, perhaps under Mikaelson." The receptionist nodded.

"Yes, right through to door four."

Klaus lead Caroline gently toward the hallway, "I'm not a Mikaelson, and Rebekah shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, but you are carrying a Mikaelson. Actually two." Klaus said softly by her ear and Caroline sighed, saying nothing else.

Both entered the room and Caroline sat down. "So how are you feeling?" Klaus asked softly. Caroline shrugged.

"Anxious and bloated, I hate those feelings. Bad things happen with those feelings." She muttered and Klaus opened his mouth, but the door opened.

"Hello Caroline." The woman that walked in greeted and Caroline nodded smiling back.

"I'm Gwen and Rebekah told me about your condition, along with Sophie, very interesting." Klaus stood and Gwen glanced at him.

"We won't have a problem, hybrid, now will we?" She asked and Caroline glanced between the two of them.

"Of course not." This was Klaus Mikaelson, not her Klaus. She frowned and stared at her legs. "Alright, now just roll up your shirt for me please." Caroline laid back and did just that.

The gel was placed on before the remote connected to the machine. Gwen moved it around and Caroline searched the ceiling, "Ah, there are the two heartbeats. Steady and strong."

"Of course." Klaus stated smugly staring at the machine. Caroline swallowed, tears filling her eyes. She blinked them back.

"When will we know the sex of the babies?" Klaus asked still watching the monitor.

"Well I'd say, she's almost exactly two months pregnant now. In about the four to five month period." Gwen answered, "See, they look like two peanuts, because they aren't very mature just yet. We'll have to wait for the ten to twelve week period to fully see the growing and maturing of the children." A tear fell onto Caroline's temple when she closed her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to go fix the pictures." Gwen left the room.

Caroline felt Klaus' thumb wipe the wetness on her temple and her eyes fluttered open. "They . . . they're real." She whispers and he nods, watching her.

"I'm pregnant." She states again, another tear falling as she wipes the gel from her stomach.

"Yes, you are."

"This is happening. You and me."

"All the way." He whispers and she nearly slams into him as she wraps her arms around his neck. Burying her face in his shoulder. Klaus hesitated for a moment, before holding her back and bringing her closer to him.

"I need help." She whispers and Klaus looks down at her, running his hand along her hair.

"Well so do I, I guess it's a good thing we have Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, and Elena to keep us grounded." She chuckled rolling her moist eyes.

"Sure." She nods.

"You need to . . . not only protect me from the people you've managed to piss off, but also myself. Okay?" She asked her eyes searching him.

"Yes I promise. No one with harm you and I will definitely keep you from going crazy." He grins slowly.

"Says the one driving me crazy."

Gwen glanced behind her as she typed on the computer, before pulling her phone out. She dialed the appropriate number and on the click she spoke, not waiting for a greeting.

"It's true. The vampire Caroline Forbes is pregnant with his children. I don't know the sex yet, but both are very powerful. God the power in that room. You can taste it. And you were right, he doesn't just want the children, he loves the blonde. That will make getting her alone impossible."

"We need her blood for the ritual, Gwen."

"I know, but I-."

"Find a way."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Yay! Okay, maybe not yay, but I love them. Well who's the evil person? Feedback! Bye, lovelies! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Elijah!" Elena yelled as she stood staring down at the book. Elijah had appeared immediately in front of her with Rebekah and Stefan on his tail.

"Look! It's a letter addressed to Esther, of course it's in a different language, but the words I could pick out were prophecy and Niklaus. And you will never guess who wrote it." Elena said as she handed a serious Elijah the letter.

"Who?" Stefan asked. Elena opened her mouth to answer, but Elijah beat her to it.

"Mikael."

Rebekah's body tensed as she stared at her older brother. "What does it say, brother?" Klaus' voice asked as he walked through the corridor with Caroline next to him.

"It's about a child, not mentioning twins, then again if father had the help of a witch on his side magic might have missed that little detail. I'll need to go back into more Gaelic scriptures, but Mikael obviously knew this was going to happen." Elijah was intensely staring at the paper and Caroline was watching the emotions flicker across everyone's faces.

"Okay? So what if they knew? What does it matter? I seem to recall all of us being there when Mikael's body went up like the fourth of July. And Esther died a long time ago as well." Caroline was trying to keep her emotions in check, but the last thing she wanted to think about was that Esther and Mikael could both be involved. It would have been hell with just one and now they have to deal with the murderous mother and abusive father, oh joy.

Elijah shrugged, "Caroline . . . magic always has loop holes. For everything, even death. I'll have to read more into this letter, it's extremely long, but it was written in Gaelic for a reason. That's the language my parents never taught us, they used it to speak when they argued about things we weren't allowed to know about. I'll have to spend a while translating it." He was starting to just be talking to himself now. Elijah walked from the room muttering under his breath.

Over the next two months Elena has seen less and less of Elijah. He's been distant or just plain non-existent over the eight weeks. Caroline and Klaus have been arguing over baby names or the baby nursery and it's rather amusing to see them fight like an old married couple. Both have been avoiding each other for the past two weeks though. Caroline spends time with Elena most days. Rebekah and Stefan left shortly after the whole letter revelation doing god knows what, god knows where.

Elena was slowly losing her mind, she missed Elijah and he was infuriating her. Today she finally decided that she'd had enough and marched up the steps. Squaring her shoulders she pushed past his bedroom door, not expecting what she saw. He had on a pair of black dress pants, but his shirt was unbuttoned and wrinkled.

His hair all messed up like he'd run his fingers through it mercilessly. He looked . . . disheveled and that's when Elena knew, all hell was about to break loose. "Elijah!" Elena exclaimed moving through the papers and books. Elijah was muttering under his breath as he shifted through papers.

Elena grabbed his wrists and forced him to face her, "What the hell is going on?! You've been AWOL for the past two months! I'm freaking out, what's happening?!" Elena nearly yelled as she looked around staring at the mess.

"Elena . . . sit down." he says pushing her onto the bed and turning running his hands through his hair.

"Alright, when I was still human my mother or well, more like my father had this witch friend. Her name was Agatha and she was completely in love with my father. He had her wrapped around his finger, not that he really gave a damn about her, but well love blinds you." He was pacing.

"Anyways, she had this special ability of being able to see the future. She knew about Henrik, she knew about our vampirism, and she most likely knew about this conversation we're currently having. She didn't speak of it, because she knew the ramifications of her words, and how they could shape the future. Well, from the letters and books, apparently, she loved Mikael so much that she decided to announce him of his wife's death and his own death. Didn't you ever . . . find it strange at how _easy_ it was to kill him?" They stared at each other.

"I wasn't there Elijah, I don't know."

"We'd been running from that bastard for over one-thousand years and one party. _One party_. Results in his death? It never fit right, but I was happy that he was out of our hair so I let it go. But now it all makes sense. He _let_ us kill him. Put on one hell of a show, too." He moved on his knees in front of Elena placing his hands on her thighs. Staring up at her.

"Elena, Agatha had this . . . addiction to black magic. It was against the natural realm of things, but she used it to bound Mikael's life. She reached into the future as one would reach into a barrel of apples searching for an orange. But she found it. The twins' life force. She bound Mikael's life to the lives of the children. Oh sure, it killed her instantly, but she did it." Elijah's eyes were tightly shut as tears filled Elena's.

"Elijah, what does that mean, she did what? How would she be able to tie something that doesn't exist to something else?"

"Magic always has loop holes, Elena, this is one of them. Anything could happen to Mikael during the period between Agatha's death and the twins' life. He could get hurt, die, anything. And he did die. Agatha knew he would and she told him something . . . something that he informed Esther of."

"What?" Elena whispered.

"When Caroline conceived the twins, the realm was all shifted and barely there. Mikael could walk through, because his life was the twins. It was like a rebirth of sorts, but his body would just be able to walk through from the other side. And I have no doubt he did."

"So whatever happens to Mikael happens to the twins and vice versa?" Elena asked nearly hysterical as she ran her hands through her hair.

"It's the perfect shield. Klaus wouldn't hurt him if it meant hurting his children. He is truly invincible from our wrath. None of us would risk the babies' lives." Elijah push from the ground pacing again.

"Elijah . . . what do we tell them?" He stared at her, shrugging.

"Nothing, not yet. This would send Klaus into a rampage like never before. We must find a descendent of Agatha's to reverse the spell. Well, first I need to actually find said spell." He muttered shifting through more papers.

"How is Esther brought into it?" Elena asked, standing. Elijah shrugged.

"There is a spell to reincarnate someone. You need the blood of their lifeline and he couldn't use any of us because we're dead. Our blood wouldn't work. Now Caroline has the blood of the twins in her and the twins could be human, that would mean they would have the line of Esther's blood. They'd need much of it, but you don't get it. They don't care about the twins. They want us dead, gone erased from the planet." Elijah pinched his eyes and turned to face Caroline.

"Bringing my mother and father back to life, that would surely make it very hard for us. We've dealt with them one at a time, but having an original witch and an original hunter with the line of many powerful witches on their side after us. I don't see a way to defeat an invincible army."

"Perhaps, Caroline should have taken the vile." Elena murmured staring at her hands, a tear falling on her cheek.

"Yes, perhaps she should have." Elijah agreed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You know I was so proud of myself for thinking of this. So, what did you think? And how will Klaus react, because not much can be kept from him. What will Elijah and Elena do? Feedback! Alright, until next time! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Caroline listened to Elena over and over again and yet, she still didn't understand. "Okay, so let me get this right. You and Elijah are going on a road trip to . . . get away?" Caroline squinted at her friend.

"Are you two together, now?" Caroline asked softly and Elena shook out a shirt before throwing it in a bag.

"N-no, Care, we aren't together. We just . . . want to figure out our feelings." Elena swallowed, she hated lying. Especially to Caroline, but Elijah had found the spell of reversal and now they needed to travel back to the cave in Mystic Falls to find the back story of Agatha's line.

"So this whole _road trip_ won't happen to . . . be romantic in any way, would it?" Elena sighed, but in reality it was of relief. Relief that Caroline was now just teasing her about it, instead of inquiring.

"Nope, no romance Care." Elena stared at the bed as she continued to move things into the bag. She didn't think any romance would occur with the reason for this 'trip'. So no, absolutely no romance. At all. Never happening. Okay.

"But Elena, you two are going to have to stop at some point. Motels. Late nights . . ." Caroline trailed off and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, some of your very interesting romantic revelations happened at a motel." Caroline pouted, she wanted juice and this wasn't juicy.

"Caroline, Elijah is a gentleman and nothing is going to happen!" She exclaimed and Caroline shrugged, "Whatever." She looked off and Elena chuckled.

"I'll text you the sex of the babies." Caroline states and Elena drops the bottle of shampoo she was currently holding.

"W-what?" She stuttered and Caroline didn't seem to notice because she shrugged. "We're at the five month period. We'll know the sex tomorrow. Klaus is bouncing off the walls." Caroline chuckled softly and Elena swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"That's awesome Care, don't forget, okay?" Elena asked excitedly and Caroline nodded. The girls left the room, walked down the stairs, and outside to where Elijah was placing a bag inside the car.

"You look out for her, alright?" Caroline said to Elijah pointing a stern finger in his direction.

"Of course, don't worry, just look after yourself." Caroline hugged Elijah and his grip was a little . . . tighter, guiltier than she'd expected, but she gave him a wide smile and went to stand next to Klaus.

"Alright, we'll call you guys. Um, be careful and don't forget to call us if you need . . . help." Elena said and both Klaus and Caroline blinked at her.

"Why would we need help?" Klaus asked and Elijah saves them both.

"I'm sure she just meant help or advice for Caroline. Girl talk." Both girls stared at Elijah.

"Right, that's what I meant." Elena said nodding and Klaus laughed slightly.

"You two are hiding something from us." Klaus concludes.

"Alright bye!" Elena exclaims getting into the car and Elijah nods getting in as well.

Caroline squints watching them pull off. She glanced at Klaus, "That was weird, right? You're weirded out?" Klaus nods.

"Eh, they're probably just sleeping together." He states with a shrug.

"Totally." Caroline agreed and they turned walking back into the house.

"So Caroline, I have to go yell at Marcel for his killing of the witches. Are you going to be alright here? I won't be long." Klaus asked worriedly and Caroline shrugged.

"Sure, go play king. I'll be right here." Caroline mumbled already lost in her magazine. Klaus rolled his eyes but turned and left the house. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave her alone, but Caroline was Caroline. She'd insist and be pissed off, thinking that he thought she couldn't take care of herself. The last thing he needed was a pissed off Caroline. So, with a sigh, he took off toward his current pain in the ass.

Caroline hummed as she stared in the mirror. Her stomach was kind of like a ball. She cocked her head to the side, before a wave hit her. Her head felt unnaturally light and she whimpered dropping the ground as a sharp pain speared her stomach. Almost like a knife being stabbed directly inside her. She screamed.

A burn slide up her body until hot heavy liquid poured into her mouth, when she coughed blood exploded onto the mirror and fell down her chin. As she kept coughing, blood kept coming up. It wasn't bile or watered down. It was just blood. She screamed again at another pain, twisting and cutting deep inside. "Stop!" She yelled, she didn't know who she was yelling at, but she knew she needed it to stop.

And it did. The blood stilled and as she panted, she tried not to move her stomach because each inhale and exhale had a sharp jolt of paralyzing pain hitting her. She hadn't been in this much pain since the werewolves kidnapped her and slammed vervain into her body with wooden bullets.

She grabbed the phone and dialed. "Hello?"

"Is this Sophie?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Caroline, look could you please, please come to the mansion. Please?" Caroline waited for what seemed like forever until the girl spoke.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Then the line went dead and Caroline dropped to her side, crying against the ground. Please be okay. Please, please be okay. She kept thinking over and over again.

"Caroline!" She heard Sophie's voice.

"In here!" She croaked out and Sophie ran in. Her eyes widened at the bloodied mirror and the hurt girl on the floor.

"Oh Caroline! What happened?" She asked kneeling next to her.

Caroline explained breathless about the pain, the blood, and the light head. "Caroline it sounds like you were stabbed." Sophie murmured helping her up.

"Caroline! Marcel is piss-." He stilled as he noticed Sophie before looking at Caroline.

"No-." Caroline was cut off by Klaus moving and slamming Sophie into the wall by her throat.

"I'll kill you." His voice was deadly calm and Caroline huffed.

"Let's calm down, Klaus! I called her, okay, she didn't do anything!" Caroline defended and Klaus released her turning.

"Then who did? I'll go kill them, perhaps torture." Klaus muttered helping Caroline up, gently.

"This is so weird." Sophie muttered and Klaus looked back.

"Shut up, witch, I'm still not convinced you're innocent." He snapped. Sophie zipped her mouth closed immediately.

"Klaus stop. Okay?" Caroline went through everything again. When she was done Klaus looked more than murderous.

"Your son was stabbed." Both look back at Sophie. "I'm sorry?" Caroline asked and Klaus blinked.

"Your son. In your stomach. One of the children, he was stabbed." Sophie whispers.

"Is." Caroline cleared her throat. "He okay?" She asked and Klaus was stoic still.

"Yes, he healed. They must have increased healing abilities or it's just your blood."

"Are they both boys?" Caroline asked softly.

"No, boy and girl. The girl is fine and so is the boy, but he was stabbed. It's completely healed now."

"I have to go . . . but call me if you need anything else." Sophie left rather quickly. When Caroline turned she watched the mask leave Klaus' face.

"I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm really, really sorry, love." He whispers and she nods slowly.

"It's okay. Klaus, really, it's okay." She whispers and he places his hand on her stomach, "I have a son and a daughter, we have a son and a daughter." He whispers and Caroline held her breath as he went down on his knees.

Caroline blinked, tears in her eyes. She moved to the ground staring at him, "Klaus, now is not the time to get sentimental or on your knees, okay? Okay. Someone is doing this, one does not just get stabbed. We need to call Elijah or you need to go out and, oh I am so going to hate myself for saying this, but you need to go and . . . do your Klaus thing to get information."

"Caroline are you giving me permission to go out and torture people?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Awesome." They both nod.


	18. Chapter 18

Caroline hasn't heard from Elena or Elijah in over three weeks. Klaus had been going around threatening random people, Rebekah and Stefan were both off . . . somewhere. And Caroline felt alone. She currently sat on the couch, her stomach blowing up like a balloon. She was almost six months along and still not used to this pregnancy. The door opened and closed heavily and Klaus stormed in, "No one knows anything!" He exclaimed, kicking a chair across the room with inhuman speed.

Caroline watched it shatter, tears filling her eyes . . . and then there was that. The uncontrollable bullshit hormones. She sniffed and Klaus turned his gaze to her. His ice blue eyes softening as he makes his way carefully over to her. He went to his knees in front of her, his hands resting carefully on her thighs. "Caroline." He whispers and she swallows.

She tearfully laughed at his position. "So, is it me or your daughter you're on your knees for?" She asked, trying not to smile and his lips twitch up.

"Perhaps both." He says simply and Caroline nods slowly.

"Remember when you said you just wanted to be friends?" Klaus asked, moving to sit next to her and she nodded, yes, she remembered that. She regretted it, as of right now with her hormones off the charts, but she remembered it.

"Okay, well friends talk, right?" He says, sounding all too . . . innocent.

"Yes, friends talk. What's this about, Klaus?" She asked softly, staring at him and he shrugged.

"I just want . . . to know about you. I mean, I know you have this knack to be completely and utterly perfect all of the time, I know your favorite color is blue, and I know that you love being drowned in attention, but that's about it and I have to admit . . . I don't like it, love." He says facing her and Caroline stares at him.

"You know more than that." Caroline states.

"Fine, you can be incredibly kind, overly protective, and more naïve than a child at times when you're unsure of what you want, but I want to know about your childhood. You know about mine, I wish to know about yours." He states standing. Caroline watches as he pours himself a drink, with an inaudible sigh she closes her eyes. When she opens them again, he was watching her.

"Can you promise me something?" She asks, cocking her head to the side and he shrugged.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Don't angry, try not to, until I'm done." She says and he was quiet for a little time, contemplating what she would say that was so bad, that he had to promise not to get angry.

"I promise." He states and nods.

"Good. Now sit." She demands and he does, right next to her.

"Okay, so my father was gay, you knew that right?" She asked and he blinked, mouth slightly open. Okay, obviously not.

"Right, whatever, not many did. In fact, there are only three people alive that know exactly everything that happened. Me, Elena, and my mom. Anyways, there is nothing wrong with being gay, I mean when I figured it out I never thought less of him. I thought less of him because of how he chose to deal with it. He grew up in a very religious way, okay? Like god shoved down your throat way." She inhaled and glanced a him, still waiting patiently.

"My OCD tendencies come from him, nothing was ever good enough or done. He liked to . . . get his words across with a slap. I mean I'm not saying that he beat me to a bloody pulp and I know that others have it worse, but um, his words and his slaps weren't wonderful. In fact that's why I gained eating disorder. I had no control over anything and not eating, it allowed me to control _something_. I enjoyed his anger at me refusing his food and it just happened to grow and grow until I was in the hospital, very sick." Caroline nodded, staring at the ground, blinking back tears.

Klaus was quiet for a little while. "So, you trying to make everything perfect isn't just a narcotic hair brain tendency?" he comments. She stared at him. She knows Klaus, he doesn't do well with his emotions and even though he's with her and he shows her his feelings from time to time, he wasn't perfect, and she started to find herself forgiving him for it. That scared her.

The anger rolling in his eyes and the clenching of his fists was enough, but he spoke. "Sorry, it's just, the thing I wanted to say, I don't know how you would have taken, so I go for the, uh, you know closed off, dickhead comment." He says glancing at her and she watches him.

"What did you want to say, friends don't usually beat around the bush." Caroline commented watching him carefully.

"That I'm glad the son of a bitch is dead, but I remember asking about your dad, you were very off about it." He said and she was leaning on his side.

"Do you want to know a secret? One that no one else in the entire world knows?" She asked and his eyes lit up.

"Yes." He sounded all too eager.

"It's not a good secret. I was glad too, he was so . . . terrifying to me and I was both heartbroken and very, very relieved when he didn't want to stay or finish the transition. It was like another abandonment and the final relieved goodbye in one. I hated myself for it. I was happy the man who helped give me life died, who does that?" She asked running a hand through her hair, before glancing at him.

"Well, I mean you were happy, but he didn't . . . he wasn't your bio dad." Caroline glanced to the side and Klaus nods, slowly.

"It's not awful, Caroline, your feelings. It's pretty okay, the man abused you. Had you ready to kill yourself and my father wanted to kill me for his entire life, his death was a very happy thing for me." He says.

"Why do you do that? He's not your actually dad, why give him that title?" She asks, so confused.

"The same reason you don't call your father Bill, both have done damage only a father can inflict." He says and she hugs his arm, staring into the same fire he was.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I went back through the story and realized I put thirteen weeks for when Caroline would know the sex of the child and that is completely and utterly _wrong_. So I went back and changed it, so clarification is that she is about six months along. Sorry about that! Any feedback? How'd you guys like it? Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Elena and Elijah stood on the steps of an old run down house in the middle of Texas. Elena was trying to see into a window while Elijah was standing in front of the door, patiently ringing the doorbell, "Elena, I don't know about you, but my personal experiences has taught me that when one is seen peeping into the home, the residents aren't very obliged to come and open the door." He drawls in his accent that always seemed to make her go all gooey.

"Elijah, Caroline is now eight months along, okay? Eight! We've been gone for two, I for one do not want to miss her giving birth. The witches or Mikael, have already attacked! God, I feel responsible for that. We should have warned them, we should have stayed!" She exclaimed, guilt and shame filling her eyes as she covers her forehead. Elijah sighs gently.

"From what Niklaus told me, there was nothing we could have done whether they knew or we were there, stop blaming yourself Elena." He turned and she noticed an impatient glint fill his eyes as he started to bang on the door and repeatedly ring the doorbell, Elena giggled grabbing his arm.

"Elijah, usually when one is so persistent, the residents are very distant with negotiation." She said, matching his calm and collected tone. He grunts and runs a hand through his hair, she was finding him more and more adorable as the time they spent together lengthened. Sure the sleeping arrangements hadn't been easy, considering the fact that her dreams were filled with him and he was literally less than an arms length away. She needed to get laid, or at least find an alone spot and long period of time to relieve herself.

Swallowing she released his arm and they stood in front of the door, Elena could sense a presence inside and neither were leaving until the door was opened, so she started conversation. "Elijah did you work out a lot as a human?" She asked, arms crossed and boredom on her face, even though she was mildly interested. He, however, seemed shocked.

"We-well no, I mean, there weren't many gyms around in the tenth century, Elena." He grumbles and she rolls her eyes.

"Then how do you explain your muscle mass right now? Because last I checked, vampires don't change." She was going to get it out of him, he pinched his eyes and she grinned, before dropping it quickly when he returned to stare at her.

"Elena, back then one built their own homes, found their own water, and hunted their own food, so I suppose those were all exercising activities, I'd always been rather . . . built. So . . . sure I suppose I 'worked out' a lot." He droned with annoyance and she smirked.

"Well, someone should have told you when to quit." She states and he sighs.

"You know if you weren't so pretty to look at I may have left you a long time ago." He snaps and her mouth drops in a wide grin.

"Oh. My. God! And those are the words of a gentleman?" She exclaims and he looks as if he would be blushing if he were human.

"I apologize." He states and she turns moving closer, her front against his arm. He swallows thickly, looking around as if he were trying to see something.

"No need to apologize, Elijah." Elena states her voice having an obvious effect on him, with the twitch in his jaw as evidence.

"I think I like it when you . . . let loose." She states, head cocked to the side and Elijah inhaled deeply.

"Elena, please take a step back." She blinks as he turns to move her backward holding onto her shoulders, she was just about to apologize for her forwardness when he turned and kicked the door down. She stared, mouth opened as he moved carefully, placing his foot over the threshold, a certain force keeping him back.

Elena looked over his shoulder. The house was empty, no furniture, no nothing. "Hey!" Elena called when she saw something move behind a wall. Elijah was holding onto the door frame and Elena realized it was to keep her body safe from any flying objects, say wooden bullets, or wooden arrows. Her heart warmed as she glanced over at him, but she shook her head, she needed to focus.

"Hello?" She called.

"My name is Elena and this is Elijah, we won't hurt you. I swear." Elena glanced to the side as Elijah gave her a dry-as-sand look, she just shrugged, as if to say, 'what else was there to say?'

"Listen, um, we know you're in there, I mean your heart and intake of breath is kind of giving you away! Listen, please come out, you have the upper hand, you see. We can't enter. Not without your consent." Elena called, as they both wait patiently.

"Please, my friend- my sister, she's, she's in really big trouble. Against really, really bad people. They want to hurt innocent little children that haven't even taken their first breath yet. We know you are a descendent from Agatha and I swear, on my life, that no harm will come to you." Elena nudged Elijah.

"I swear." He states.

"Yeah, and he doesn't break his word, ever." She confirms.

"Please, we need your help. Just come out and we'll talk." Elena begs, biting her bottom lip. She was gripping Elijah's arm.

"Do you have any weapons?" They heard a soft voice call and Elena jumps up.

"No!" She calls, a little too excited. There was more silence and Elena blinks, before she started to pad Elijah down and he jumps.

"Elena, I am indestructible, my weapons are my hands, would you stop that?" He hisses and she goes still before nodding with a shrug.

Then a floor board creaks and everything was silent except for the wind outside. As she stepped into the light both Elena and Elijah blinked.

"Oh my god." Elena whispered.

"You're but a child." Elijah finishes, equally as shocked.


	20. Chapter 20

Caroline sat on the bed, grumpy and tired. She could barely move, she was _huge_ as if two basketballs had been shoved inside her and placed just so to create the perfect, protruding bump, that should now be called a mountain and possess it's own name. Perhaps it could read, 'Klaus was here.' She scoffed, her hormones making her antsy and annoyed.

"Klaus!" She screamed and he was immediately in front of her, holding a bar of soap in one hand and a plate in the other, she stared at them.

"Were you doing . . . dishes?" She asked, incredulity seeping from her and he scoffed, glancing to the side.

"No, Caroline I am- yes I was doing dishes. You know, I am just downstairs, you did not have to yell." He grumbled and Caroline pouted.

"Has there been any news from Elena and Elijah on this whole Agatha situation?" She asked, hopefully, but it died at the look on his face.

"Okay, that would be a no." She grumbled and Klaus shrugged.

"Well, actually, they haven't found any _one_ yet, but they did happen to come across some _thing_." He said and she just stared at him.

"Okay, well out with it, we don't have eternity!" She exclaimed and his eyes narrowed.

"They found a descendent in Texas, they should be there or on their way as we speak." He states, nodding and she sighs softly.

"Isn't your father supposed to be dead?!" She wailed and Klaus glanced to the side, wanting to leave, right now, but he stayed. Placing the soap and the plate in the bathroom sink. He glanced over as Caroline wailed in hopeless sobs on the bed, he thought about leaving again, but decided against it.

"Caroline, I give you my word that we will get to the bottom of this and I will take care of my father once and for all." He says, seriously and Caroline stares at him, before nodding.

"Okay, I'm glad, now . . . when can we get these things out of me?!" She yelled and Klaus pinched his eyes as she continued to cry. Oh. Dear. Lord. he was going to end up killing them both before the night ended. Watching her cry on the bed, he honestly didn't have any answer for her.

"When mother nature decides to release them." he grumbled and she glared.

"You know what?! Why don't we switch places to see how clam you'd be with two basketballs shoved inside of you." She sniffed and he continued to just stare.

"I'd rather not." He says and she slowly turns to glare at him.

"Well, isn't that just peachy! God, Klaus why are you even up here, you're not helping!" She yelled and he blinked.

"You call-." He stilled that sentence immediately as the sight of her glare.

"You know what, love? I have no idea, so I'm going to go and leave you be." He says nodding.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, sweetly and she just glared, getting a nod from him as he hastily exited the very cold room. This was getting worse. Her emotions were all over the place, heightened to a magnitude he'd never seen. Growling he sent a silent prayer to whatever god was out there, to hurry Elena and Elijah up.

"I am not a child!" The girl exclaims stubbornly and Elena nods, giving Elijah a glare that he squinted at.

"I'm fifteen, a very respectable age." She snaps and Elena nods again.

"Yes, I loved fifteen! It was a blast! Wonderful age." Elena agreed with a wink that Elijah scowled at.

"Alright then, my apologies. I was merely expecting someone who was allowed to drink alcohol legally . . . Or drive." He drawled and Elena nudged him while the girl glared, crossing her slim arms. Elena took her in quickly, she was tall perhaps an inch shorter than Elena with chocolate brown skin and hazelnut eyes. Her body held the innocence of youth, it was her physical features that gave her age away.

They were too soft, her skin and bones not having seen many years, but her eyes were as old as Elijah's. Sadness fell upon Elena, this girl before them knew too much of the horrors that plagued this world and not enough of the naivety a fifteen year old girl should possess.

"What is your name?" Elena asked softly and the girl inquired her for a moment.

"Alicia." She answered carefully and Elena nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you, I am Elena and this is Elijah." She explained again, glancing at the original vampire. The hope that was in his eyes when they got here, had dimmed. He no longer looked hopeful or relieved. There was a gloom in his eyes, a defeat.


	21. Chapter 21

Elena gave a wide smile to Alicia when she agreed to travel to New Orleans. While she was going to get her stuff, Elena spun with vampire speed and then proceeded to slam Elijah into a tree. "What the fuck?" She asked and he blinked down at her.

"Pardon?"

"You look . . . disappointed. Like you're already giving up. So what's happened in the last ten minutes, to make you look like you want to give up?" She hissed and he sighed, looking off into the distance before meeting her eyes.

"Elena, she's a child." He says and Elena rolls her eyes before pushing away from him.

"I was seventeen when I met Damon and Stefan, I was but a child as well." She challenges, hands on her hips as she stares him down. He sighed before his own eyes narrow on her.

"Elena, I need an experienced witch. Caroline needs an experienced witch and by goddammit we don't have time to wait for this child to become an experienced witch." He hisses and she stands up straighter.

"Bonnie was incredibly powerful when she first-." She didn't get to finish that line of argument because he pushed her further back and ran a hand through his hair, momentarily distracting her. Damn him.

"Elena, magic grows along with its host. It ages with the body, we need a full grown woman with full grown powers because that is what this spell needs. If a child were to perform this, they would die and I will not be responsible for killing an innocent." He informs her, quietly and she stares up at him. Wetting her lips she looks off into the distance. Her stomach clenching.

Yes, she didn't want to be responsible for that either, but . . . "Elijah, if this spell isn't conducted, Rebekah, Klaus, Caroline, the twins, and you will fall to your father's wrath. You'll all die, not to mentions the thousands of innocents who will go along with you, if the devil you call a father is unleashed into this world." Elena said, keeping her voice just as steady as his. He takes a step forward.

"That girl has not seen sixteen years and you are suggesting we get her to do it, knowing there is a ninety-nine point nine percent possibility of her death?" He asks, sounded just as shocked by it as she was. Elena stared at him dead in the eyes, her mind made up. He scoffed under his breath.

"Well, have we turned our emotions off _again_ , Elena?" He asks and she's never heard sarcasm on Elijah, she really didn't like it.

"No." She hisses under her breath.

"But what's _one_ , compared to thousands? This may surprise you Elijah but I don't take these kinds of decisions lightly and frankly I'd like to keep my sister, her children, and your siblings alive. Along with you. Don't ask me why, because I have no fucking clue as to why I give a damn, but I do. This is war, Elijah, your father and mother have declared war on us for the umpteenth time and I'll be damned if we lose anything. There are always casualties in war, why not make them fewer than they have to be?" She asks, searching his eyes and he grabs her jaw pulling her close.

"Because I'm going to find another way that makes sure _no one_ dies." He says and she scowls up at him.

"That's idiocy. Complete and utter insanity. You cannot actually think you can stop everyone from dying. This girl is are last hope-." He cut her off again.

"Elena, that girl is just that, a _girl_. She doesn't deserve to be brought into this bullshit. She doesn't deserve to die for people she doesn't even know. That, love, is insanity." He growled, eyes full of anger and despair.

"No, insanity is doing something over and over again, knowing you'll get the same results, but doing it anyways, and expecting another. You have been trying to keep everyone safe, everything right, and every moment perfect for _centuries_ , and you can't do that Elijah. You think these children will bring your family closer? Well, perhaps, but that's not going to happen if they're bound to the very thing that tore it apart in the first place. I mean for god's sake Elijah, for once in your existence don't be selfless. Be smart, be _right_." She snapped close to his face and he stared down at her.

"Damn you." He growled after a moment, before pushing past her. She stared straight ahead. After swallowing the tears she turned around and followed him toward the car that Alicia stood by. Looking confused and far too young to be involved in this hell fire.

Elijah took her bag, but didn't meet her eyes. Elena gave her a wide smile, praying that it didn't look too fake, but after getting one in return, her body relaxed, barely. Alicia got in and Elijah leaned on the car with one hand before bending over to stare Elena in the eyes.

"This child will not die. I don't give a damn what you think we should do. It's not happening and for your information Elena, I _have_ been trying for centuries to get my family back together, but I don't usually call it insanity. No, my term is desperation; desperation to heal the lost and broken, but as you so firmly put it, out there; welcome to _my_ insanity, love. Get in." He said and he didn't wait before he got in. Closing the door with a harsh slam.

She hesitated before she walked around the car, inhaled shakily and then got in. Staring out the window as the car pulled forward, taking them home.

Caroline huffed as Klaus continued to pace back and forth, "Klaus, I understand that the babies are due in three weeks. You're freaking out, but please, do stop pacing I'm going to have a heart attack." She informs him and he drops to his knees in front of her, placing his hands gently on her thighs.

"They're coming back. Elijah and Elena, they found some witch named Alicia. She's going to perform the unbinding spell. They'll be here, hopefully, by tomorrow afternoon." He said and she felt the excitement, but also the anxiety.

"What if it doesn't work?" She whispers, fear crawling up her spine as she placed her hands on her swollen belly. He closes his eyes.

"That's not an option." He says opening his eyes and she just stares, eyes searching his.

"What if it doesn't work, Klaus? I mean, this isn't some enemy that you can just go out and kill with a snap of your fingers. He's tied to our children. Whatever happens to him, happens to them. This is crazy." She muttered placing a hand over her eyes, willing the tears back. Klaus shushes her and pulls her hand down.

"Caroline, nothing and I do mean nothing is going to happen with our children. Hey, we're the bad good guys, we always win." He says, with a small smile, trying to cheer her up. Yeah, it wasn't working.

"Klaus. What if- what if the only way to save _everyone_ , is for- _them_ not to-." He cut her off from that line of thinking, by pushing up and crushing his lips to hers. She gasped against his mouth, but it worked. All coherent thought left her, placed by this primal urge to jump him. Oh heavens. Fuck.

She pushed him and his sunshine taste back. "Dammit." She hissed and licked her lips, settling these damn pregnancy hormones.

"Caroline." He said, gripping her jaw. The smooth roll of his accent was soothing. A sound she has become addicted to in the past eight months. She wasn't going to be able to leave or go back, even she wasn't pregnant or having his children. This was permanent. This was happening. This was terrifyingly exciting.

"Thank you." She whispers, gripping his hand and he blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"For what?" He asked and tears filled her eyes as she searched his.

"For showing me the good in you." Then she lowered her mouth taking his in a heated passion.


	22. Chapter 22

Klaus walked down the hallway of the hospital, icy blue eyes searing into anything that dared make eye contact. He was angry and in all honesty he wasn't exactly sure everyone in this hospital would make it out alive if they were to get in the way of his current objective. He walked with power and barely contained fury rolling off of him in waves. When he reached the front desk, he didn't even bother with the subtleties. "Gwen. Now." It wasn't a compulsion, just a command through gritted teeth. The woman's eyes widened before she quickly informed him that said Gwen is residing in room B74. Smart woman.

He walked through the hall way and turned pushing through the door, Gwen jumped up eyes widening. Klaus didn't allow her to speak before he moved with lightening speed, pinning her by the throat against the wall, cutting off her airway. "Did you actually think you could summon my father." He growled tightening his grip, the woman clawed at his wrist, he barely felt it.

"Threaten my children, threaten what's _mine_ and actually make it out with your life?" He asked, voice deadly calm, nearly interested in the actual answer. Not that she could speak, his grip was so tight that her face was slowly turning redder by the second. With strength he didn't know he possessed he released her. Her body dropped to a heap on the floor as he moved around the desk, examining papers of nothing. He needed to figure out the play, not exact revenge. Caroline told him to hold off for information and dammit he had to listen to her.

"How- how did you find out?" She rasped cupping her neck and he shrugged lifting up her phone and going to her recent page.

"I have Marcel. He's petrified of me and he owes me. I had him use that Davina girl to figure out who could actually use transporting magic, took her a while. You have covered your tracks very nicely, love, actually if I wasn't planning on killing you, I'd be impressed." He informed her before pressing on the most called numbers. Gwen watched him, he saw it before she could do it and with unnatural speed and strength he grabbed the letter opener and flicked his wrist, sending it flying through the skin, tendon, and bone of her shoulder, she cried out stilling her magic attack. He squatted in front of her, placing a finger against her lips and shushing her gently. The smile of a demon hell bent on revenge gracing his unnaturally beautiful features.

The person on the other end picked up, "Gwen have you found it yet?" The voice of his father echoed in his ear and he used expertise perfected over the centuries to push petrifying fear down. To the depths of his lost soul.

He muted the phone so that they could hear him, but he couldn't hear them. "Gwen, you will tell him that you are still searching for whatever _it_ is and then you will tell me what it is when I hang up. And love, if you try anything, I swear I will kill you. I will then go to your apartment on Bourbon street, room C36, and tear your son into pieces until he is nothing but a pile of forgotten bone, blood, and guts . . . tell me, do you dare call my bluff?" His voice was a promising snarl. She shook her head, fear of a mother replacing her loyalty as a witch.

He unmuted the phone and Gwen swallowed, "No, master, I have not found it yet. Give me some more time." She said, voice clear and firm. Klaus stroked her hair, mouthing, 'Good girl'.

She shuddered, fear coating her eyes and body in a blanket that was nearly suffocating. After a few grumbling moments from Mikael he answered. "Right then, find it and hurry. Unfortunately my bastard son is far too determined to protect this blonde. It is as we both feared, he is in love with her. Niklaus in love isn't something I want to deal with. It makes him more determined. But perhaps we can use this to our advantage, use her to bend him to our will. Call me when you have it, you're becoming to cost more than you're worth, Gwen." With that, the line went dead and Klaus released a terrifying chuckle under his breath.

"My father is a very smart man and when he's smart, he's a genius, that being said, when he's not being smart he's downright daft." Klaus slammed Gwen to her feet and twisted the letter opener in her shoulder, she released a scream that he quickly muffled behind his hand, making it into a pained whimper.

"What is it my father wants?" He growls, pushing harder against the metal, but no longer twisting.

"He wants the resurrection spell." Gwen gasps out, holding onto her bloodying shoulder.

"Shouldn't he already have that?" Klaus said casually, looking bored. Gwen wanted to kick or scream, but she kept quiet. Nathanial was at stake and she wasn't going to risk the chance of this bastard getting to him.

"No, Agatha didn't leave him with that. She gave him the twins' life force, that was enough. He wants Esther back, but he's determined to end you whether he has her or not. Klaus. His hatred for you runs far deeper than just common husband jealousy, it's insanity, please I can help you." She said, ah, she's using that route. Klaus nearly wanted to laugh.

"My son has not taken his first breath and yet he knows the pain of a blade." He growled, gripping her throat again.

"My Caroline knows the pain of nearly losing a child that hasn't even been released from her body yet, you are truly stupid if you think I'm going to team up with the bitch that made that happen." His grip tightens and he leans closer, nose to nose with her.

"How close is he to getting this resurrection spell?" He demanded and loosened his grip to allow her to speak.

"He has nearly everyone except the diner witches on his side. Sophie's group wanted no part in harming Caroline, they respect her too much after she stood up to Marcel her first day in the Quarter. They're protecting themselves, by keeping their mouths shut, but also protecting her by not helping. I'm nearly ninety percent sure that they have the spell. I'm also ninety percent sure they have a true Agatha descendent in their circle. Please, Klaus, don't do this, I'll help you. I swear it." She promises and he inquires her, empathy masking his face.

"A better man, one that deserved Caroline and the twins would accept that offer. A better man would even learn to forgive with that offer. A better man wouldn't take a mother from her son. But guess what, love? I'm not a better man. I'm Klaus and I don't give second chances." With that his hand moved up, putting the exact amount of pressure and twist on her neck, successfully snapping it. He held her against him as she slumped to the floor.

He laid her gently on the ground before standing. He then turned and grabbed all the papers from her desk, along with her laptop, cleaning everything out of her desk. Then stuffing it all into a bag, he left without remorse or a backwards glance.


	23. Chapter 23

Caroline stared at the fifteen year old girl in her living room. She was looking around, anywhere but at the vampires littered around. When Klaus came in, murderous fury ran in Caroline's blood. She growled at him and he scowled at her. "If you have a problem, love, please do share." He says, one arm going out in a sweeping gesture.

"You didn't have to kill her." Caroline growled and Klaus shrugged.

"She threatened my family, there's a penance to be paid. Her life was that penance, get over it, Caroline." He said before going over to join Elijah who handed him a glass of whatever it was they drank. Caroline was ticking with rage and frankly, the rage didn't feel all her own.

"Klaus." Caroline gritted and he looked over at her.

"Did she do something wrong? Yes. Was it unforgivable? Yes. But last I checked, she _offered help_. Help in securing the safety of our children and you what? Didn't give a damn because she didn't bow to your will?" Caroline wished she wasn't blow up like a balloon. She wanted to move, pace, she couldn't do that at the moment.

"Caroline. She was too invested in whatever it is my father is planning. She was arranging a way to kill our children. She'd already attacked, it didn't matter what I made her do there wasn't a chance in hell she would have ever been on our side!" He yelled at her and she just stared straight ahead.

"Well, I hope to god you're right, because your petty anger may have just cost us something that could have tipped the balance in this war your father is brewing. Killed a mother, killed a traitor. Good for you, Niklaus." With that, Caroline stood and walked out of the room, just as Stefan and Rebekah walked into it.

"Oh, so glad to have you back, after six long months. I really hope the sex was worth it!" Caroline yelled as she passed them. They both turned to stare at her before Rebekah looked at Elijah.

"What the hell is her problem?" She demanded.

"Our brother lost his temper and killed a woman that could have been of use to us. She had attacked Caroline and the children, not to mention she was working for our father." Elijah explained while Elena scowled at Rebekah.

"Oh? Who was it?" Rebekah asked while Stefan was still focused on the direction Caroline disappeared.

"Your doctor friend." Elena grumbled and Rebekah sucked in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry, I thought we could trust her. She seemed so genuine." Rebekah whispered. Guilt twisting her face as she crossed her arms.

"Usually the most genuine are the ones hiding the most secrets." Klaus muttered staring at the ground as he took a sip of his drink.

"Anyways, glad to have you back. Any particular reason as to why you to skipped town after figuring out our father was trying to kill us all?" Klaus asked while everyone stared at them.

"Well yes, brother, I figured we could use the help of something." Rebekah said simply and Klaus blinked a little confused, which didn't happen often.

"Do share." Elijah requested and Rebekah reached behind her before pulling out the white oak stake. Elena laughed gently under her breath before rubbing her hands over her face.

"Well, that will teach us to question your allegiance." Elena said, moving to stand next to Elijah.

"Yes, it will and now that we're at it. Elijah, brother, I got your message about a certain descendant and I figured we could use all the help we could get, so I also brought someone." Rebekah called for them to come on and as soon as they rounded the corner, Elena squealed.

"Bonnie!" Elena rushed to her best friend and the two girls embraced.

"Oh my god, how is motherhood and wifehood, oh I have _so_ many questions. Did Jeremy and Bella come with you?" Elena asked jumping up and down. Bonnie laughed.

"No, Elena, Jeremy figured that we wouldn't bring Bella into this, so they both are staying with Damon and Katherine, not entirely what I really wanted to happen, but we all figured that if any of us should need back up then they're _all_ just a phone call away." Bonnie explained and Elena nodded before calling Caroline.

She huffed as she walked in, before glaring at Bonnie. "This one already knows of my arrival, she's upset that I didn't inform her." Bonnie explained and Caroline rolled her eyes, before bringing her best friend into a side hug.

"I wish I was no longer pregnant." Caroline informed her and Bonnie laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, that's how I felt eight and a half months pregnant with Bella." Bonnie sighed and they all took their seats.

"Bonnie, you will perform the spell with Alicia, then?" Elijah concluded and Bonnie frowned.

"Well, yes and no. I'll be there to give her magical energy, but I can't actually help with the spell. I'm not a descendent of Agatha and she needs to use only her energy and magic on it, I'll just be there for back up. I realize your concerns, Elijah." Bonnie cleared her throat and glanced at Alicia.

"And I assure you that if I'm there, helping with back up energy she won't use enough magic that will cause anything drastic to happen to her." Bonnie murmured and Elijah nodded, glancing at Elena, she looked away from him.

"Well that's good, now hopefully, it's only Mikael that will die. Yay." Caroline turned and walked from the room. Klaus cleared his throat and followed her, rather quickly.

"I understand you're cross with me, but I must assure you that I had no intention of making this situation worse." Klaus said as he followed her to the tree line. She looked off toward the city before shrugging.

"She was a mother, Klaus. A son, an innocent, son. Lost a mother." Caroline grumbled, arms crossed.

"I don't, I guess I was just reminded of how bad you could be." Caroline confessed, rubbing her forehead. He came to stand next to her.

"I would kill this entire town for you and our children, for my family. You must understand that, Caroline. I won't argue or negotiate, I will make this town rain blood if anyone should pose a threat. That's who I am. You have to get used to it." Klaus said, fisting his hands.

"Klaus I've seen you kill twelve people for no reason other than to help me. I get who you are, it just scares me . . . it scares me that I don't really care." Caroline swallowed thickly and Klaus stood up straight, looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" He was trying to keep the relief out of his voice and wasn't too sure if it worked, but at least he tried.

"I love you. All of you, all the bad parts and the good parts and it scares me. Because I've tried so hard to ignore it. To ignore my feelings and nothing works. When I first met you, I hated you. I hated you so much for coming to Mystic Falls just as we got rid of Katherine. I hated you for coming and messing up the balance and I hated your brother too, so did Elena. She hated all of you with a passion and a fire that I couldn't understand and yet, she fell in love with Elijah, it's not supposed work out like this. You're not supposed to love something you hate nor are you supposed to hate something you love." Caroline stared off into the distance.

"I don't . . . I don't understand." Klaus murmured and she glanced at him.

"You love me, but you don't. You're fighting it but you can't. So where does that leave us?" He asked and she bit her bottom lip.

"I forgive you." She murmured, so softly that he barely caught it, but when he did a lightness filled his chest, as if a weight he hadn't realized he'd been carrying was lifted.

"I forgive you, I'm pretty sure I forgave you the moment you gave me your blood on my birthday all those years ago. I love you. That's not going to change, believe me. I know." She whispered and Klaus was feeling very excited.

"Okay. Great." What? Say it back, jackass. He tried, it was on the tip of his tongue, because damn it, he loved her. More than he'd ever loved anything in his endless life, but the words didn't come out and he hated himself for it.

Caroline was quiet for a while, before her entire body tensed, eyes widening and Klaus was immediately on alert, "What?" He demanded and she stared at him with so much fear and confusion.

"Caroline, what is it?" He demanded, holding onto her shoulders.

"My . . . water just broke."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: So, this is a long time coming. And I'm sorry to all of those who have been anxious for this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Elena moved through the sanitized walls of the hospital. She was becoming anxious in a way where her palms soaked with sweat and her eyes burned with tears. She was lost and had absolutely no idea as to where she was going. A small cry escaped her when her body collided with a hard surface as she turned down a hall.

"Elena." Elijah says with a soft sigh in nearly relief.

"There you are, darling." He was relieved and she didn't know why.

"I can't find Caroline's room. I just got Bonnie's text – when did she go into labor?" Elena rambled as she quickly forced herself to get the questions out.

"About twelve hours ago. Klaus was shoved out four hours ago and since then he's been raving madness. I'm afraid we know nothing. Although with a supernatural twin pregnancy we should have expected complications, I don't think there is cause to panic, just yet." He informs her. Just yet.

A small sob bubbled up her throat, "Elena . . ." She pushed passed him and his comfort. He gripped her wrists, cutting off her blind rampage.

"What room?" Elena demanded through her teeth as tears continued to pool.

"Sweetheart, no one is allowed in. We need to let the witches do their job." He presses.

"Fuck the witches!" Elena burst, the first set of tears falling and soaking her face.

"Fuck them, Elijah. I don't care what they want or what they think they can do for us." She was nearly hyperventilating in her degree of panic and nothing Elijah tried to do was working. She would push on his chest or slap his hands away, soon she reduced him to a growling frenzy.

"Goddammit, Elena!" He exclaimed and her gaze finally focused on him. That was the first time she's ever heard him raise his voice. It didn't dissuade her. It fueled her own rising anger.

"You don't get it! She's it! She's all I have! She's the only one left, she's my best friend, Elijah. She gets me better than anyone and contrary to popular belief, she's rather supportive in my idiotic choices. Sure she can be a judgmental cunt but I'll die without her." Elena leaned against the wall, trying to block out images of a life without Caroline. Of a life spent alone.

Elena moved to walk away, but his voice stopped her in her tracks. "You have me."

Her back stayed to him for several long beats before she looked back at him. "Do I? Because, I don't think I do. To be completely honest with you, Elijah, I have absolutely no idea what I have with you. We fight. We never see eye to eye. I can't seem to forgive you or at least I don't think I can. I just got over two men who I thought owned me completely, yet you're were still always there. In the back of my mind. In my heart. You also happened to love the same woman those men did. And I can't seem to stop thinking whether or not you see me or if you see her." Elena kept his gaze locked on his and then she turned away.

"What would you have me say?" His voice gave her pause again and her control snapped. Deflated like a popped balloon. She spun on her heel and stormed over to him. When her hands made contact with his chest he slammed back four feet into the wall behind him with a grunting growl and a loud thump.

"Anything! Say anything, Elijah! Tell me I'm insane! Tell me I'm being childish! Tell me you love me, for fucks sake! I don't care! For once in your immortal goddamned life, say something human!" She yelled, not caring where they were at the moment.

"Fine! You remind me nothing of Katerina. Not even from her human days. She was always cunning, even before her soul was black. Your compassion astounds me and it's what drew me to you in the first place. It's unlike anything I've ever seen or felt. I love you, Elena. It both dumbfounds and elates me in extremes . . ." He trailed off with a wistful shine in his eyes before it hardens.

"There." He clipped.

"Are you happy, now?" He snapped with his arms outstretched and she watched him for a moment, before bursting into a round of hysterical laughter that ended in her clutching the wall for support. Huffs of amusement escaped him in result of her laughter.

"What is so funny?" He demanded.

"I asked for human. Not a twelve year old boy." She giggles and his mouth quirked.

"Is my display of petulance all you got from that speech?" He questioned and her humor dried up faster than the Sierra Desert.

"No." She murmurs turning to face him completely.

"You saved your brother after he killed me and my aunt. I killed your brother, or at least my brother did. I've stabbed your sister and conspired against your whole family. A family that is your main purpose in this life. Your family has conspired against me and those that I loved. How can we see past all of this bad blood?" Elena asked.

"Caroline and Niklaus have." He says. Elena's face turned dry.

"She's pregnant. They've been having a love affair for the last six years. Of course they have." Elena sighs and Elijah moves toward her with narrowed eyes.

"You're making it worse so that you don't have to confront your feelings for me. You're making up excuses. I'll say this, but I'll only say it once, Elena. I am not Stefan nor am I Damon. I will not chase, I will not sulk after you. Love is far to precious to me to debase it as such. It's too rare. If you love me, then it shouldn't be hard to overlook our past. I have. And you know my feelings. If you feel the same, great. If you don't, leave me be." He glided passed her and she let him go. She didn't go after him.

Her feet stayed glued to that hallway floor. She had to make a choice. She understood that. But it was like a choice of which cliff to jump off. One, would sacrifice her happiness. The other, would throw her already tattered heart to the wind, in hopes that it wouldn't be destroyed. She just didn't know which one she could live without more.


End file.
